Les parents des fois
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Boo, Sangohan s'ennuie de Videl et de sa vie d'étudiant. Videl l'invite à venir chez elle quelques jours, mais la famille de Sangohan ne le voit pas d'un bon oeil...
1. Chapitre 1 Rendezvous à venir!

Ceci est un fan-fic parlant de la relation entre Sangohan et Videl, et de la réaction de leurs parents et amis respectifs. (C'est plus trop vrai!)

Genre : Comique, romantique, et songeur, vu les nombreux souvenirs rappeler

Couple : Sangohan et Videl, et pas mal tout les autres!

Titre : Les parents, des fois! (Il faudrait peut-être le changer pour le rendre plus unique!)

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les premiers rendez-vous s'en viennent…!**

C'était à la fin de Boo. Son père avait vaincu le mauvais démon, et ils étaient tous en paix, à présent. Mais une grave nouvelle devait attristé sa vie : recommencer à faire ces cours à distance. Sangohan en était bien désolé, car ça voulait dire tant de chose…!

Ne plus voir les gens qui l'avaient pris en amitié et même ceux qui l'avaient pris en grippe. Ne plus rencontrer ces professeurs, en chair et en os, qui avaient si vites vu toutes ses qualités et ses défauts, l'avaient mis sur la voix pour obtenir le fruit de son rêve : devenir un scientifique. Et… Ne plus voir Videl.

Bang! Cette dernière pensée le plongeait dans un léger élan de déprime. Sa très bonne mère, Chichi, l'observa avec un regard compatissant, lui apportant la théière, s'assoyant à côté de lui sur le divan. Elle lui parla calmement, tentant de rendre la situation moins pénible

-Allons! Fiston, tu n'as pas à rester planté comme une plante suppliant le ciel de lui donner de l'eau! Je sais ce qui va te faire plaisir! s'exclama sa mère, lui passant une tasse remplie du doux et chaud breuvage.

Il prit le contenant, souffla et bu, sentant son cœur se réchauffer sous la présence si merveilleuse de celle de sa mère, si encourageante et positive. S'il pouvait sortir de son état de déprime, se serait bien grâce à…!

-Tiens! Des devoirs de maths d'un niveau très avancé! Et si tu les réussis, tu pourras entrer dans l'option « université plus »! expliqua Chichi, lui mettant la pile de document sur ses genoux, entouré d'un beau ruban rouge, comme un cadeau de Noël.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à autre chose de sa mère tant attachée aux études. Elle, elle était parfaitement heureuse de la situation. Elle avait retrouvé son mari. Elle avait lui et son frère comme trésor. Et à présent que lui, Sangohan, il était revenu à l'école maison, elle allait pouvoir surveiller sa scolarité. Vraiment, c'était le paradis pour elle! Il ne restait plus que le Sangoku trouve un travail, et il n'y aurait plus aucune peine ou déception dans le monde!

Mais pour lui, jeune homme de dix-huit, allant sur ses dix-neuf ans, il avait bien aimé aller à l'école publique! Il s'était faits des amis, avait côtoyé des profs en cher et en os et avait rencontré une justicière têtue mais très bien… vraiment très bien!

Et ça y était! Il avait retrouver la triste déprime, son amie de cellule, depuis ces quelques jours où l'excitation d'avoir vaincu Boo redescendait partout dans le monde.

Sangoku en était inquiet et personne, ni dans sa famille, ni dans ses amis, ne comprenait ce qui se passait chez le jeune adulte. Mais la bonne et si véritable amie du studieux garçon vint lui faire une visite surprise.

≤†≥

Alors qu'il prenait d'un air morose la pile de document sous l'œil joyeux de sa mère, on sonna à leur porte. Sangoten alla ouvrir, un lézard qu'il s'en allait montrer à son père en main.

-HIIIIIIIIIP! s'écria soudain la voix très reconnaissable, pour l'oreille affûté du jeune homme, de sa charmante mais têtue amie.

Il fonça, échappant du même coup à son futur travail scolaire sous l'œil horrifié de sa mère, et vint au lieu où son amie épouvantée s'éloignait de l'entrée, là où Sangoten et un crocodile adulte se campaient, tout deux surpris de son effarouchement. L'aînée fit signe à son frère d'aller jouer à l'extérieur avec son nouveau pote, avec un attendrissement dans le cœur, n'ayant pas oublié l'époque où il s'était fait ami avec un dragon mais ne le voyant plus, depuis qu'il était parti en migration. Mais afin de ne pas paraître trop bizarre devant son amie à la vie « normale », il fit en sorte de témoigner de la stupeur et invita enfin son ancienne collègue de classe de bien se donner la peine de rentrer.

-Je… Je suis désolé, mais…! commença-t-elle, se prenant le pouls de son cœur, tout frémissant dans sa poitrine, mais se sentant gênée de réagir comme n'importe quelle fille dans un roman feuilleton télé ou un manga.

-T'en fait pas! Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des alligators dans notre région! expliqua son ami, affichant un air désolé quoi que très content de la voir.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Chichi, apparaissant devant l'entré, reconnaissant alors la fameuse jeune fille dont elle aurait souhaité secrètement que son fils s'éprenne et que ça soit réciproque, vue la « fortune » de la jeune dame.

-Une amie du collège! Mais… vous vous connaissez déjà! Je vais lui servir une boisson! expliqua Sangohan, désirant ainsi pouvoir être seule avec elle, à la cuisine, afin de connaître pourquoi elle était venue lui rendre visite.

-Oh, mais je…! commença-t-elle, n'ayant pas trop soif, mais Sangohan insista, un large sourire innocent aux lèvres, déclarant qu'après son long voyage, elle devait avoir un grand besoin de s'altérer.

Se retrouvant donc à la table de la cuisine ensoleillée, un verre de limonade à la main, elle vit son ami paraître plus à l'aise, soupirer et relever un visage vraiment rayonnant, comme s'il fut déchargé d'un poids, il s'écria :

-Alors, quel bon vent t'amène?

-… Je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles! expliqua-t-elle sur le coup, comme si c'était la manière d'entrer en matière la plus utiliser dans le monde… mais surtout n'osant pas lui avouer qu'elle avait fait toute ce chemin parce qu'il lui manquait.

-… Oh, ben, ça va! L'école et tous les potes, ça me manque… et toi aussi, bien sûr! Sinon, ma mère me met plus de pression sur mon avenir que jamais, maintenant que mon père est revenu, qu'il n'y a pas de menace de « fin du monde » dans l'air! Assez normal, quoi! fit-il, quoi que paressant mentalement exténuer, soupirant à nouveau, mais gardant encore son innocent sourire.

Il semblait ne pas oser dire le problème qu'il vivait, et en partie, Videl le comprenait. Sa mère pouvait très bien les écouter en ce moment, derrière l'une des cloisons du mur, et pourrait le disputer pour le moindre propos pouvant faire apparaître de la tristesse dans son choix d'avoir montrer ses pouvoirs de Saiyans durant le tournoi et de n'avoir plus la chance de mener une vie « normal », à présent.

-Dit, est-ce que tu pourrais encore m'aider à « voler »? Je suis un peu rouiller, et donc…! commença-t-elle, se levant subitement, d'un ton impératif, surprenant son interlocuteur.

Mais ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour s'isoler un peu plus de son petit monde familial. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait remarqué ce faux sourire, ce faux air heureux, et ne voulait à présent que savoir la vérité sur son état, afin de pouvoir l'aider.

Loin de la petite maison, au bord d'un ravin en pique, le vent jouant dans leurs mèches courtes et noires, le garçon commença à lui donner les trucs afin de voler quand elle le coupa.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es pas dans ton assiette! souleva-t-elle, volant à un mètre du sol, le Saiyan la suivant, le visage un peu assombri par son ombre mais aussi par des sentiments intérieurs, ne semblant pas trop heureux d'épancher son état d'âme, même à son amie.

-… Je ne suis pas vraiment heureux. Je suis habituer à faire l'école à distance et à travailler seul… mais c'est fou, je m'étais bien habitué à l'ambiance de la ville et du collège! Les profs et même nos camarades étaient sympas…! Et jouer les Great Saïyaman, ça me manque! expliqua-t-il, n'osant pas encore là lui avouer que ce qui la chagrinait le plus, c'était de ne plus avoir autant la chance de la voir.

-… Ben c'est simple! Vient séjourner chez moi, à Hercule City! Il y a des tas de chambres, Boo aurait enfin un combattant de son niveau… et j'ai des sérieux problème dans mes maths! Ça m'aiderait d'avoir un « bolée » dans les parages! expliqua-t-elle, ne lui disant pas que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir de le voir tous les jours.

Sangohan retrouva son vrai sourire franc et heureux, voilant le soleil tellement il éclatait de luminescence joyeuse. Mais son sourire perdit de la vivacité quand il se rappela qu'il devait le demander à ses parents.

-Oh, il n'y aura pas de problème d'argent! Je t'invite! Après tout, Sangoku, ton père, a bien sauvé le monde! Ce sera une manière de le remercier de notre part! expliqua-t-elle.

« … En quoi ça touche mon père? » se demanda Sangohan, ne réalisant pas qu'elle disait ça pour le convaincre ou plutôt convaincre ces parents d'accepter et que ce n'était _pas du tout! _une question sentimental qui lui faisait faire cette suggestion.

Ils s'entraînèrent et parlèrent encore quelques heures. Mais le temps passa trop vite et Videl dut prendre la route de retour. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de la main durant un long moment et enfin, il rentra chez lui. Mais un dilemme se posait toujours dans le décor.

Comment allait-il faire pour convaincre ces parents d'accepter l'invitation que lui faisait Videl?!


	2. Chapitre 2 Chers parents

**Les reviews sont bienvenues.** **Chapitre 2 : Cher parents…!**

Chichi mettait la table, aidé de ses deux fils. Le père de famille était attablé, se léchant les babines à l'odeur des bons mets.

-Ahhh! La nourriture au paradis ne pourra jamais dépasser la tienne, Chichi! expliqua le mari, reconnaissant d'être à nouveau en vie.

Son épouse rougit et Sangohan songea que se sera bientôt le bon moment de raconter la suggestion que lui avait fait son amie. Après qu'ils aillent manger une grande partie des bonnes choses sur la table, Sangohan se racla la gorge, après que Sangohan eut expliquer son projet d'aller visiter le nid à crocodile où vivait son nouveau ami, afin de voir tout les membres de sa famille.

-Euh… maman…?

-Oui, chéri? fit-elle, en réservant une généreuse part de tourte à Sangoku, salivant d'avance en la voyant s'approcher de son assiette.

-Je me demandais… si je pourrais aller voir un ami bientôt…

Chichi s'immobilisa dans son geste, et Sangoku, tout démit de voir sa part stagnant loin de lui, tendit les bras vers lui, faisant une petit « euh…? » désespéré, ne désirant pas brusquer sa femme… mais ayant vraiment envie de ce morceau de pâté!

-Chez qui tu vas?! Pendant combien de temps?! Tu as pourtant encore de l'école à faire! C'est pas le moment de te distraire! Et ton ami… fille ou garçon? Est-ce qu'il fume?! Est-ce qu'il t'encourage à te battre et devenir donc un voyou?!

-Maman! répliqua férocement Sangohan, frappant sur la table avec ces poings, ne pouvant plus supporter le trop de scrupules de sa mère, se demandant si elle le considérait comme un enfant de seize ou six ans, avant de se calmer. C'est mon amie Videl qui m'a invitée. Je lui ai raconté… que je me sentais pas très utile, depuis que je ne suis plus le Great Saïyaman. Et je pourrais continuer mes cours!

-… Durant combien de temps? demanda froidement sa mère, ses bras croisés, semblant pesée le pour et le contre.

-Ben… Pour quelques jours! Mais ce serait encore à discuter entre nous et avec toi, papa… et certainement Monsieur Hercule! expliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas brusquer sa mère en lui en demandant trop.

-… Bon. Une semaine! Je t'aides à faire tes valises! Tu apportes des cours pour deux semaines, aux cas où tu t'ennuies, tu n'oublies pas de te brosser les dents, d'avoir des menus équilibrés, de t'amuser durant tes pauses et surtout de ne pas agir comme un voyou… et pour moi, ça me conviendra! expliqua soudainement Chichi, surprenant Sangohan et faisant sourire Sangoku.

-Videl, c'est la fille de Hercule? C'est une homme très riche? demanda-t-il, se doutant bien qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que parce qu'elle souhaitait que Sangohan épouse la mignonne jeune fille.

-Euh… oui, mais…! commença l'intello, s'en allant dire les autres et très nombreuses qualités de Videl.

-Hé! Ne va pas t'imaginer que…! commença Chichi, comprenant les airs songeurs de son mari.

-Euh… Je me disais seulement que si on passait chez elle… elle pourrait nous servir un bon repas! répliqua Sangoku, et sa femme ne comprit pas s'il ne pensait vraiment qu'avec son ventre ou si c'était pour la faire penser cela.

-… Et mes repas?! Ils ne sont pas bons? Si c'est comme ça…! commença-t-elle, prenant le pâté et s'en allant le porter à Sangoten, n'ayant pas trop compris la situation mais se pourlèchant les babines en voyant l'immense plat s'approcher de lui.

-Hé! répliqua Sangoku, catastrophé par sa réaction, ne voulant pas dire ça.

Il dut solidement se défendre et Chichi finit par accepter et que Sangohan aille voir une amie et que Sangoku aille une nouvelle part de pâté.

≤†≥

Mais à la nouvelle de son futur départ mais surtout de son côtoiement plus proche avec une fille, Sangohan se mit à stresser et se poser des tas de questions. Est-ce que Videl… s'attendait à quelques choses? Sûrement pas, il devait se faire des idées…! Mais il préféra prévenir plutôt que d'arriver là et de la décevoir.

-Papa! appela-t-il, en sortant par une belle après-midi, l'herbe verte tendre et longue, le ciel bleu clairsemé de nuage… et de Saiyans se battant à plein régime, Sangoku savourant la vie en se battant d'abord contre Végéta, puis contre Sangoten, et enfin contre Trunk, d'après un mini tournoi de leur conception.

Les trois Saiyans rejoignirent le sol, les gamins s'en allant jouer et se batailler plus loin, les deux adultes restant devant l'adolescent timide, regardant le sol alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la voix et demandait :

-Pa… Papa… Je me demandais… comment ça c'est produit… tes fréquentations avec maman?

Végéta se mit à solidement tousser, déclarant qu'il s'était assez battu pour aujourd'hui, se tournant vers Trunks pour lui rappeler qu'il avait encore des devoirs pour la fin de semaine.

-Allons, Végéta! Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne! répliqua Sangoku, ne réalisant pas que son adversaire n'avait aucunement envie de le savoir, les mystères de sa vie amoureuse.

Sangoku s'assit donc sur un rocher rond, souriant, lançant et rattrapant une pierre adroitement dans les airs, et racontant comment ça s'était passé, semblant tenir ses souvenirs comme le passé doux et tumultueux de son enfance.

« J'étais à la recherche des Dragons Ball, avec Bulma et Oolong. On avait rencontré en route Yamcha et Plume… qui avait tenté de nous voler nos boules! Mais je nous avais défendit et on avait poursuivis notre route! Rendu devant le château de Gyumao, on a eu pas mal de la difficulté! Je pris mon nuage magique mais même là, je ne pus pas m'approcher du château, les flammes le brûlant étaient trop hautes! »

-Euh… papa? En quoi cette histoire et tes fréquentations avec maman ont rapport? demanda Sangohan, interloqué.

-J'y viens! J'y viens! répliqua doucement Sangoku, quoi que n'aimant pas se faire interrompre.

« Et donc, je redescendais pour l'expliquer aux deux autres… quand je remarquais qu'ils s'étaient fait apostropher par le maître des lieux : Gyumao! »

Alors que Sangohan dévisageait son père comme s'il était tombé sur la tête, ignorant jusqu'alors toutes ses aventures ahurissantes qu'avait fait vivre l'auteur à son tout jeune père (Akira a une grande imagination!), Végéta, les bras croisés, semblait avoir fermer son esprit, les yeux clos, toujours debout, mais le fils du conteur se doutait qu'il écoutait et tentait de percer les brides intelligentes de l'histoire.

« Il reconnut le nuage supersonique, et je lui expliqua qu'il me venait de Tortue Génial. Aussitôt, il me pria d'aller voir son ancien maître d'arts martiaux pour aller lui chercher un éventail fantastique ou magique, je ne sais plus trop. Il me demanda de prendre sa fille en passant, car elle aussi, elle était partie à la recherche de l'éventail truc mouche. C'est là que j'ai rencontré et côtoyer ta mère, Chichi! »

-… Vous aviez quelle âge? demanda Sangohan, perplexe.

-Hein? Ben… Moi, je devais avoir… ouais, j'avais onze douze ans à cette instant! Pourquoi? fit Sangoku, Végéta cessa de ricaner, écarquillant des yeux mais restant dans sa position initiales, étonné.

-C'était… le coup de foudre? demanda Sangohan, étonné mais très touché, n'ayant pas cru que c'était comme ça que ses parents étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Euh… non! Quand elle m'a proposé de la prendre par la main, ou comme fiancée, j'avais pas compris les conséquences, et j'ai dit oui! expliqua bêtement Sangoku, ne réalisant pas que son fils, tombant à la renverse, se sentait trompé et humilié.

Végéta ne dit rien, mais réussit à garder son sérieux, se disant intérieurement « C'est un idiot… Comment un type pareil peut être plus fort que moi?! »

Sangohan fit un geste à son père, désespéré, déclarant qu'il en avait entendu assez, il allait retourné à ses cours. Végéta se sentit alors comme le seul individu comprenant le jeune homme, et s'il aurait écouté sa nature égoïste, il l'aurait ignorer. Mais devant l'air incompris et triste de Sangohan, devant la face bête et déchu de Sangoku, de n'avoir pas pu aider son fils, il toussota et déclara qu'il allait faire un tour dans la maison.

Il vint dans la chambre de Sangohan sans frapper et le studieux élève faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le prince des Saiyans venir en personne dans sa chambre, sérieusement, détaillant évasement les meubles, les images aux murs, se disant sûrement que tout ça, c'était très petit, enfin, quand il déclara :

-Tes questionnements sont légitimes. Mais ce n'est pas ton père qui pourra te répondre, expliqua-t-il, les mains dans les poches, le regard plonger au loin.

-Euh… J'avais cru comprendre ça! répliqua gentiment mais pas idiot Sangohan, s'étant retourné sur son dossier de siège afin de voir ce que lui voulait le Super Guerrier.

-… Tu devras aller voir un individu moins innocent que ton père, quelque que tu tiens en très haute estime… à l'égale ou le dépassant, expliqua le prince, ayant fait son effort de guerre, et retournant les talons pour sortir… étant soudainement face à face avec la maîtresse de la maison.

-… Végéta… serais-tu en très de déconcentrer Sangohan dans son école?! s'épouvanta avec fureur Chichi, les très crispées.

-… Qu'est-ce que ça peut de foutre? répliqua sèchement le prince, Sangohan se faisant tout petit et mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles quand le…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! s'époumona-t-elle, frappant sa tête avec une poêle à frire.

Végéta ne réagit pas, vérifiant seulement après que l'objet aille quitter le sommet de sa tête que sa coiffure était toujours la même. Enfin, il fit mine de sourire et déclara :

-Toi, tu fais une belle paire avec ton mari!

Sur ce, il s'en alla, et Chichi demeura perplexe, croyant à un compliment pour son niveau de force… mais Sangohan se morfondait de honte, sachant qu'il voulait simplement dire qu'elle était aussi légère d'esprit que son époux.


	3. Chapitre 3 Piccolo, je me demandais

**Chapitre 3 : Piccolo, je me demandais…?**

Finalement, Sangohan suivit le conseil de Végéta. Puisque son père n'avait ni un bon vécu, ni bien se connaître dans les relations entre les hommes et les femmes, il irait questionner un individu sage, un être en ayant vu des vertes et des pas. Quelque qui, tout comme son père, tenait en très haute estime. L'individu lui ayant montrer à se battre ainsi l'ancien dieu de la terre…

-Piccolo! appela-t-il, le soleil du midi frappant fort sur le dôme du palais du tout puissant, alors que l'adolescent parcourait le dallage d'une blancheur immaculée, se demandant si c'était l'heure de la sieste pour les Nameks.

Il attendit, rentra dans les bâtiments, mais ne vit personne. En y ressortant, découragé, il eut la surprise de voir Dende et Popo sur le tapis volant, semblant revenir d'une escapade, des airs graves aux visages, même tendus.

-… Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? demanda le jeune homme, follement inquiet, s'attendant qu'ils leur disent qu'il y avait un nouveau démon qui menaçait la terre.

-… Non, pas vraiment, répliqua doucement Dende, semblant cacher un dilemme, mais semblant ne pas vouloir témoigner de l'inquiétude devant le jeune humain.

-Mais allons! … Où est Piccolo? demanda soudain Sangohan, son ton tremblant, alors que Mister Popo frémissait sous le rappelle du Namek guerrier et que Dende baissait la tête.

-… Il n'est pas ici… mais… au nouveau temple, expliqua Dende, semblant bien morose.

-Comment ça, un nouveau temple? demanda Sangohan, intrigué.

-D'après les études que j'ai faites, ce temple-ci a à peu près quatre milles ans. Soulevant l'inquiétude que j'avais pour le tout puissant et sa sécurité, Piccolo a déclaré qu'il ne fallait que construire un nouveau temple… mais pour se faire, il faut bâtir aussi une nouvelle tour de Karine… et tout ce travail est terriblement long! expliqua Mister Popo, la mine basse.

-…? Mais il suffit de réunir les Dragons Balls et…!

-Dende ne peut pas souhaiter un nouveau temple! Ce serait inconcevable et surtout… ça pourrait paraître comme de l'abus de pouvoir! expliqua le petit homme noir, semblant amèrement désolé, Sangohan le dévisageant.

-Allons! Et… comment vous allez avoir un nouveau temple, alors? demanda le futur savant, inquiet, se demandant si…

-C'est Piccolo qui le fait. Nous venons d'aller le voir… il ne semble pas très bien, mais refuse notre aide…! expliqua Dende, ses antennes tombant sur son crâne vert, l'air bien triste pour son ami et même inquiet pour sa santé.

Sangohan écarquilla des yeux, mais se repris, déclarant, presque enjoué :

-Et alors? Piccolo devait s'ennuyer, de toute façon! Bon, je vais aller le voir! expliqua Sangohan, s'envolant pour aller… dans l'air, demandant après où c'était, la construction d'un nouveau temple.

≤†≥

Il alla donc au nouveau temple… qui selon lui, n'était pas très bien positionné, dans ce désert. Certainement pensait-il que traverser un désert serait une nouvelle preuve de courage, pour ceux désirant devenir Dieu, en plus de grimper la tour infinie. La construction était bien commencée. La seule difficulté, c'était de ramener toujours de nouveaux blocs de pierre sculptés pour la bonne continuité de la tour. Ça devait faire des jours que Piccolo avait commencé ça. Pourquoi personne n'avait été prévenu?

Sangohan put enfin voir son vieil ami, amener une nouvelle tourelle de bloc sur la déjà immense nouvelle tour. Il la déposa un peu précairement, s'en retourna en bas pour aller cherché de nouveaux blocs… quand un coup de vent fit tomber ceux qu'il venait de mettre. Alors qu'ils lui tombaient dessus, il n'eut le temps de se retourner pour les voir lui foncer dessus.

Certainement que ça ne lui aurait pas fait mal, mais Sangohan ne put supporter de voir son mentor en danger, fonça, attrapant les blocs et volant pour les remettre à leurs places, les encrant bien dans leurs supports.

-… Que fais-tu là, Sangohan? demanda Piccolo, quoi que dans son regard, il y brille une lueur de joie de le revoir.

-Je suis allé à la tour de Karine… et c'est là que Dende et Mister Popo m'ont appris l'histoire de cette nouvelle tour!

Piccolo parut beaucoup moins joyeux. Son visage redevint mat, il plongea en bas et remonta avec des blocs. Sangohan vola à ses côtés, l'observant. Sous le regard pesant de l'adolescent, Piccolo finit par craquer et expliqua enfin ce qui le rendait si marabout.

-Mister Popo dit que Dende est en danger dans mon ancien temple!

-Mais…! Ce n'est pas ta faute! répliqua Sangohan, ressentant dans son ton le remord.

-… Si au moment où j'étais moi-même dieu… j'avais bâti un nouveau temple… Dende ne serait pas présentement en danger… Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon manque d'attention, grogna-t-il, en déposant brutalement les colonnes sur la déjà immense, s'en allant pour redescendre avant qu'il ne sente une main sur son bras.

Il remonta son regard dur, rencontrant celui de son ancien apprenti. Le sien était aussi dur, mais il y avait encore la flamme de jeunesse qui lui donnait la compassion et l'espoir, aussi du à ses gênes de fils de Sangoku.

-Allons, Piccolo! Ce qui est fait et fait! Et si je ne m'abuses, la construction de cette tour prendra une éternité, si tu l'as fait vraiment tout seul! expliqua-t-il, posant ses mains sur les hanches.

-… Alors, tu vas m'aider? demanda Piccolo, comme s'il attendait cela depuis un bon moment.

À deux, un Namek hyper puissant et un des plus puissant Saiyan, la tour, coupole et nouveau palais fut fini en fin de journée. Soufflant et buvant à un pichet amener par Dende et Mister Popo, ils observaient silencieusement l'œuvre qu'ils avaient créer, grâce aux pièces commandés du magazine « Construire son temple divin _à petit prix_ ». Ce n'était pas exagéré, mais ça faisait quand même grandiose et Sangohan se doutait que Piccolo était très fier d'avoir abattu tout ce travail et d'ainsi donner à Dende et Mister Popo un environnement moins risquer. Mais une question lui flottait à l'esprit. Et non, pas celle qu'il avait quand il était venu pour lui rendre visite à son ancien palais!

-Dit… l'ancien palais… vous allez le détruire? demanda Sangohan.

-Bien sûr que non! J'irais m'y installer et ainsi, j'aurais la sensation nouvelle d'être le maître des lieux! expliqua Piccolo, car en sa partie « divine », l'ancien palais était son foyer de longue date.

-… ah! Mais c'est un environnement dangereux, non? répliqua le savant, Piccolo se mit à ricaner sous l'interrogation.

-Bien sûr! Mais une brique ou deux me tombant dessus ne me fera pas grand-chose! expliqua-t-il, ne doutant nullement de ses capacités à supporter même l'écroulement complet du palais.

-… Dis, Piccolo… J'étais venu pour te demander une question… assez particulière! expliqua Sangohan, changeant de sujet, sentant qu'il avait fini de s'expliquer et surtout… mourant d'envie d'enfin se faire répondre intelligemment.

Et il savait pertinemment que Piccolo n'était pas du genre à se moquer de ses questionnements.

-… Vas-y! Pour la job que tu as faites ici… Tu mériterais bien une récompense! expliqua Piccolo, voulant bien lui rendre la pareille, mais certainement pas en argent.

(Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours perçu entre la relation Piccolo et Sangohan comme une relation père et fils. Bien sûr, Sangohan a un père! Mais… disons que Piccolo vient comblé l'individu humain, avec défaut et sagesse, ce que n'a pas tout à fait Sangoku. Bon, c'est compris? Vous avez le droit de ne pas partager mon idée. Bon, la suite!)

-Nonnn! Je ne veux pas de récompense…! Seulement, je me demandais quelque chose… Je l'ai déjà demandé à mon père! Mais… Sa réponse m'a légèrement laissé… perplexe.

-… Ça ne m'étonne pas! Jamais capable de réfléchir comme tout le monde, cet homme! commenta Piccolo, les bras croisés, s'imaginant bien Sangoku donner une réponse un peu bête à une question très sage et très sérieuse.

-Voilà! Entre deux individus… comment sait-on quand est-ce que ça devient… sérieux? demanda Sangohan, ayant retravaillé sa question afin de d'avoir la réponse prioritaire à ses questionnements.

-Hum… Pourtant, ce n'est pas complexe! maugréa l'homme vert, avant de se racler la gorge et d'expliquer le plus sérieusement possible la chose lui semblant aussi simple qu'un « Dégage! ».

« Quand deux êtres se rencontrent, il y a premièrement le jugement. On évalue les forces et les défauts de l'autre, toujours en quête de son point faible, mais tout en gardant en tête son niveau de force et sa vitesse, afin de rester bien concentrer et de ne pas toute suite tenter d'atteindre sa faiblesse. Ensuite, lors d'un affrontement… la détente des muscles est excellente, mais il ne faut quand même pas s'épuiser! Puis, vraiment, quand le combat devient plus serré… ton adversaire croira que tu t'y mettras à ton plein niveau. Ça dépend de sa force, mais je te conseille fortement de garder ta force réelle pour la fin du match. Tous les combattants de forts niveaux, comme nous, gardent ce genre de stratégie, et la vraie discipline à suivre, c'est de réussir à se mettre au même niveau de son adversaire, afin qu'il y aille une égalité de force et donc que seul ton talent puisse ressortir! Ça te permettra aussi à friser de plus proche la défaite et de mieux apprécier la victoire. Mais enfin, tout cela, tu le connaîs certainement, ça ressemble assez bien aux affrontements de Saiyans. Oui, je ne m'y connais pas, mais selon moi, si j'avais le niveau de Sangoku et de Végéta, je ferais en sorte que le combat dur plus et de mesurer la force déployé… afin de ne pas tout détruire! Le contrôle de la force, c'est ça la clé du combattant! Rappelle-toi s'en! »

Sangohan avait suivit son discours… mais était un peu plus perplexe que quand il avait demander des informations sur le sujet « des femmes et des hommes » à son père. Bien que content de connaître son avis sur ce genre de sujet, la baston, et tout ce qui correspondait à leur passé ensemble, il soupira, sachant que pour ce qui était de lui et Videl, un combat n'arrangerait pas les questionnements qu'il avait en pensant à la jeune fille.

-… Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir? demanda Piccolo, ressentant un malaise en son jeune ami.

-C'était très intéressant…!, mais non, parce que… je me demandais… quand ça devient sérieux, entre un homme… et une femme!

Les yeux de Piccolo s'agrandirent… et son teint devint plus pâle. Il se redressa d'un bon, comme paralyser d'effroi, quand il finit par lui faire signe, au moment où Sangohan croyait vraiment avoir fait une bêtise, de le suivre.

Il lui expliqua en route que ces connaissances sur le sujet étaient nulles.

-J'apprécierais… grandement t'aider, Sangohan, car tout comme toi, durant ma croissance, je me posais certaines questions… mais sur ce sujet, je ne peux pas t'aider. Ça touche en particulier ton peuple, enfin, les peuples avec « un sexe », ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais je crois connaître un individu pouvant remédier à ce problème!

Sangohan le remercie et s'excusa, réalisant qu'il avait été légèrement bête lui-même de lui demander ce genre de questions. Comme si Piccolo s'y connaissait! Même s'il avait été Dieu des humains, il n'avait jamais du s'informer sur le domaine des hommes et des femmes!

« Mais à qui va-t-il me mener? » se demanda le jeune intello, le suivant, reconnaissant peu à peu le milieu, et découvrit de ses yeux, dans un doux coucher de soleil…

… le contour de la tour de Maître Karine.

Ils y firent une halte, et Sangohan prit des nouvelles du gros chat blanc et de Yajirobé. Sangohan tourna sa tête vers son maître, se demandant si s'était à eux qu'il voulait le remettre pour son problème. Mais Piccolo ne fit nullement signe de cela, expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester et qu'ils devaient annoncer la finition de la nouvelle tour à Dende.

-Argh! Une nouvelle tour? Mais c'est insensé! Ça ne fait à peine que 3 ou 4 millénaires que je suis là, et encore! expliqua Karine, se voyant mal quitter sa maison et ses pots de senzus pour une région aride.

Yajirobé ne semblait pas aussi triste que le gros chat, seulement il paressait déranger, semblant douter des talents de créateur de Piccolo.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura au moins une coupole pour nous protéger de la pluie, comme ici? demanda-t-il, manquant fâcher Piccolo, croyant qu'il le prenait pour un débile.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à partirent, et se rendirent donc chez Dende. Là, Piccolo, avec du rouge aux joues, expliqua au Tout puissant et à son humble serviteur que Sangohan avait une interrogation touchant le peuple commun de la terre. Se sentant vraiment gêné sous le regard questionneur et amusé des deux hauts membres de la terre, le fils de Sangoku se racla la gorge… et leur demanda comment on savait quand ça devenait sérieux, entre un homme et une femme.

-… Oh! Ce genre de questionnement! s'écria Dende, tentant de paraître détendu, mais étant au fond aussi nerveux que Piccolo, sinon plus.

Avec ces yeux divins, il avait vu les hommes et les femmes, leurs interactions, mais même en les regardant durant des années et des années, il ne sentait pas qu'il serait capable de comprendre quoi que se soit, trop rattacher encore à ses valeurs Namek. Mais Mister Popo, tout de même un noir de bonne famille, donna au jeune homme un calumet de paix, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est pas trop compliqué, mon gars! Souvent, si tu veux savoir si une fille et toi, c'est du sérieux… Fait lui des blagues! Si elle rit, c'est drôle. Si elle ne rit pas, c'est que c'est sérieux… mais qu'elle ne te trouve pas drôle…! Alors, ben, c'est pas amusant!

-… D'aaaccord! Dites-moi! Est-ce que vous comprenez de quoi, vous trois, dans les relations amoureuses, oui ou non? demanda Sangohan, car sinon, il se mettrait bien dans un cour, tout le monde ici, pour savoir c'était quoi l'amour et le reste.

Les Nameks parurent encore plus nerveux, mais Mister Popo ria, et déclara :

-Allons! L'important, mon grand, c'est pas de comprendre comment ça se passe! C'est de le vivre une fois au moins dans ta vie et de le savourer…! expliqua sagement le petit homme noir, rappelant soudain une parole de son père qu'il avait mal écouté, étant enfant, mais qui lui revenait des fois en têtes, quand ils étaient avec ces amis.

« Tu as beau connaître toutes les choses du monde, fiston… si tu n'as pas le don de l'affection dans le cœur… tu n'as pas grand-chose! »

Les amis! C'étaient important, et on ne comprenait pas toujours le lien qui nous unissait. C'était instinctif, comme quand Piccolo était en danger et qu'il partait pour le sauver. Jamais il n'avait remis son affection pour son mentor, c'était un petit mystère tout à fait naturel. Mais… « l'amour »? Était-ce comparable à l'affection?

-Si vraiment tu t'interroges trop, demande des questions à tes parents… ou à d'autres couples! suggéra enfin Mister Popo, donnant un nouvel espoir à Sangohan.

-… Oui! Oui, c'est ce que je ferais! Merci beaucoup, Mister Popo! Et merci beaucoup Piccolo!

-… Je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide! répliqua Piccolo, s'en voulant de connaître si peu de chose, malgré tout son vécu.

Sangohan secoua la tête, sachant que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui et qu'on n'avait pas tout le monde « besoin de savoir » pour se sentir bien et en mesure d'affronter les évènements de la vie.

-Ça ne fait rien! Merci encore! Et bonne chance pour le déménagement! expliqua-t-il, s'envolant pour retourner chez lui.

-Le… déménagement? répéta avec effroi Dende, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour changer de places toutes les choses dont il avait besoin pour être un bon dieu, avec tous les artefacts allant avec!


	4. Chapitre4Les préparations du rendezvous

**Chapitre 4 : Les préparations du rendez-vous**

Toujours dans le doute, Sangohan téléphona Videl le soir même pour lui expliquer que chez lui, c'était correct, ses parents acceptaient. Mais à son grand malheur, ce ne fut pas son amie qui lui répondit, mais une tout autre personne.

-Hello! Qui est là? demanda enfantinement Boo, sa voix douce et joyeuse remplissant le combiné.

-Euh… C'est moi, Gohan! expliqua-t-il, un peu surpris, ne s'étant pas préparé à devoir parler à quelque d'autre, avant d'avoir son amie au combiné.

-Manger? demanda Boo, sa joie redoublée.

(Mémo : Dans le combat contre Cell, on découvre, pour nous, lecteurs français et autres langues que le japonais, que Gohan veut dire « Bon appétit! » ou quelque chose du genre.)

-… C'est mon nom! expliqua patiemment l'adolescent, souriant en s'imaginant le visage que le gros personnage rose avait du faire.

-Oh… Gohan qui? demanda doucement Boo, sérieusement, ne semblant pas se rappeler de ce nom du tout.

-Sangohan, le fils de Sangoku! J'aimerais parler à Videl!

-… Videl qui? fit Boo, cette fois pour taquiner.

Sangohan s'en alla pour l'expliquer quand il entendit le grognement charismatique de la jeune femme en question.

-Mais tu vas-tu me rendre le téléphone? s'écria la jeune fille, un bruit de protestation et de bataille se faisant entendre dans le combiné de Gohan.

Enfin, il entendit le soupir de son amie, qui demanda « C'est qui? »

-Salut! répliqua-t-il, testant si elle ferait le même petit jeu de Boo ou le reconnaîtrait.

-Oh, Gohan! Cool! C'est toi! s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de paraître joyeuse et détendue.

À moins qu'elle ne le devienne tout à coup, seulement en lui parlant! En tout cas, ça ferait plaisir à Sangohan que ça soit le cas.

-Oui! Hé! Pour la visite… c'est bon! J'ai l'accord de mes parents (par miracle!) ! expliqua-t-il, ayant un sourire indulgent.

-Génial! Je m'en allais en parler à mon père! Tu sais, lui et les amis garçons, il s'imagine toujours de quoi! expliqua-t-elle, tentant d'excuser son retard.

-Ah bon? demanda-t-il, tentant de s'imaginer qu'est-ce qu'Hercule pouvait bien s'imaginer…

Car il se posait des questions, lui! Qu'est-ce que Videl s'imaginait qui pourrait se produire? Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais la tenait en grande estime. Et… il aurait préféré savoir ce qui aurait pu se produire dans le futur, au lieu de ne rien savoir et d'avoir de drôle d'idées qui lui passait par la tête.

-Mon père est un idiot! Il s'image toujours n'importe quoi à mon sujet. Mais lui, par contre…! Il peut agir comme un jeune de quinze ans et se soûler et sortir, revenant tard dans la nuit! Une chance que la présence de Boo le calme… Mais c'est vraiment un bébé! « Ouh! J'ai entendu un bruit! J'ai peur! » « J'ai faim! Quand est-ce qu'on mange? » Toujours un tempo incroyable! Il n'arrête pas de babiller! Ouf… Mais… Mais c'est pas aussi pire que ça! se rattrapa Videl, se sentant mal d'avoir décrit en mal l'environnement.

Mais Sangohan lui répondit qu'il comprenait que ça ne devait pas être facile tout le temps.

-Ça me changera de ma petite famille calme et rangée! expliqua-t-il, quoi qu'on ne puisse pas considérer que sa famille soit si calme que ça.

Il la laissa donc après lui avoir parler de divers sujets ne touchant pas directement leurs sorties et se laissèrent difficilement après des « O.K., je raccroches! Bye! … Tu raccroches? ».

≤†≥

Enfin, le lendemain, après ses cours, Sangohan partit donc à la recherche de ses connaissances qui pourraient répondre à ses questions et qu'il ne dérangerait pas trop.

≤†≥

Mais durant ce même moment, Videl avait remonté ses manches de son chandail et affrontait son père dans une longue explication semblant pour bien des spectateurs, bien que peu nombreux (imagination de l'auteur), comme barbant, mais assez rigolo.

-Non, papa, ce n'est pas un voyou. C'était l'élève le plus studieux de l'école et le plus intelligent de ma classe! Oui, il est très gentil! Pourquoi il a quitté les cours? Ben… c'est juste qu'il est un peu spécial! Non, il est pas diabolique, mais tu sais…! Tu connais les gars se transformant en combattant dorés? Ben… C'est l'un d'entre eux!

-Quoi? Tu veux sortir avec une de ses menteurs?

-Papa! C'est mon ami! Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais appris à voler!

-Mais ce n'est pas bien, de voler! répliqua son père, à la fois blaguant, à la fois contrarié que ce fameux petit ami soit tout évidemment plus puissant que lui.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas drôle! Et aux dernières nouvelles… Boo, il volait bien, lui! répliqua sa fille, l'individu tout rose leva la tête de son jeu vidéo, le rabaissant quand il remarqua que ce n'était qu'une de ses disputes entre Hercule et sa fille.

Franchement, lui, il ne comprenait pas. Elle pouvait manger, dormir, et héritait automatiquement de sa protection parce qu'elle était la fille de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi alors n'était-elle pas heureuse?

« Les adolescentes! » avait dit Hercule, un moment donné. Était-ce une race différente de celle des humains?

-Non, papa! Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas folle de ce garçon! C'est juste un ami qui doit vivre une séparation constructive de sa famille! expliqua-t-elle, ne lui contant pas son vœu qu'elle s'était faites, quand elle l'avait laissé aller voir ce fameux Boo seul avec Kibito.

-Comment ça…? Dois se séparer? demanda Hercule, sourcillant ses larges sourcils.

-Ben… sa mère est barbante, dans le sens qu'elle l'assomme des cours. Il a commencé son primaire à 4 ans.

-Quoi? s'indigna son père, renversé d'un tel fait, se mettant à avoir de la pitié pour ce pauvre enfant brimé. Mais… Il doit être à un niveau au dessus du tiens, aujourd'hui, non?

-Ben… Pas tout à fait! Il s'est entraîné pour combattre Cell avec son père et un ami, ce qui l'a obligé à faire une pause dans ses cours. Mais maintenant que la paix est revenue, il est à mon niveau!

-…, fit son père, n'osant pas savoir à qu'elle point ce garçon était intelligent.

Mais il se fit automatiquement moins de soucis. Selon lui, quelque de très diplômé n'avait pas une très grande force physique.

S'il savait que c'était ce fameux garçon qui avait vaincu Cell, sauvé la terre… il n'aurait peut-être pas accepté la visite de cet étranger chez lui, en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours le vaincre s'il s'en allait trop loin, dans sa relation avec sa fille!

≤†≥

Durant ce temps, Sangohan volait au dessus des villes dans son costume de super héros. Il hésitait entre aller voir Krilin ou Bulma. Il avait vraiment plus envie d'aller voir Krilin, qu'il considérait un peu comme un oncle, un parrain, et trouvait que son mode de vie ressemblait plus à ce qu'il pouvait déclarer comme « gentil homme », « gentleman », un être à qui il voudrait ressembler, seulement avec le statue de diplômé en plus! Mais il hésitait, car le choix de Krilin, une cyborg ayant menacé la vie de son père, n'était pas exactement le même qu'il sentait qu'il faisait, lui, Sangohan. Et Bulma… vivait en couple avec Végéta, un Saiyan.

Mais après avoir fait un tableau pour voir les différences et les ressemblances des personnalités et ce qu'il pourrait soutirer comme informations sans brusquer qui que se soit ou se retrouver face à un mur, Sangohan réalisa que Krilin serait beaucoup plus causeur sur le sujet, même s'il n'aurait certainement pas l'avis de C-18. Ce qui était dommage… car comme dit tout bon individu s'ouvrant au monde : « Connaît le point de vue de tous… et tu auras un plus grands choix de pensée! »

Arriver à la Kamehouse (Maison de Tortue Génial), il cogna à la porte et attendit. Il vit Umigame (la tortue de Tortue Génial, ne me demandez pas où je le sais) et lui expliqua pourquoi il était là, trouvant étrangement la maison bien calme.

-Tortue Génial est partie avec Oolong voit un spectacle de ballet, expliqua tristement la tortue, grognant en s'imaginant qu'ils dissimulaient la visite d'une place un peu moins catholique, et Krilin est partie chercher Marron à la garderie. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Et donc, la seule qui est là, à part moi, c'est…

-Moi! souligna C-18, sortant de la maison, l'air dur cinglant Sangohan qui eut envie de fuir mais se retint, sachant qu'elle n'était pas méchante, de un, et de deux, elle pourrait voir cette fuite comme suspecte et le tirer d'un coup de Ki.

-Hé hé hé! Dit… Tu pourrais m'aider à comprendre certaine chose, C-18? demanda poliment Sangohan, quoi que se sentant atrocement gêné.

≤†≥

-… Et donc… Tu veux savoir ce qui unie les hommes et les femmes, ou plutôt savoir quand est-ce qu'une relation est sérieuse, c'est bien ça? demanda Krilin, assis bien confortablement dans son sofa, la tortue jouant avec Marron dans le jardin, le couple de la maisonnée et l'apprenti savant étant donc tous trois assis dans le salon, regardant le plancher, un peu timidement.

-C'est… C'est ça! renchérit Sangohan, quoi que se sentant plus à l'aise, à présent qu'il y avait la présence masculine et amicale de Krilin dans les parages.

Krilin secoua la tête, amusé par l'histoire désopilante que Sangoku lui avait compté, et manquant de rire grave à l'idée de voir les deux Nameks de la terre, sciés, ne sachant que dire, et Mister Popo faisant des blagues. Mais il finit par trouver son sérieux, respirant un bon coup, et énonça, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Moi, j'ai su que c'était sérieux, entre moi et C-18, quand elle m'a appelé par mon nom!

Sangohan écarquilla des yeux devant le visage sérieux de Krilin mais aussi un peu timide et heureux de ce souvenir, alors que C-18 semblait se retenir de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, rougissant, elle aussi.

-Vois-tu, elle, dans sa personnalité, ne donne pas son intérêt à n'importe qui bien facilement! Et elle ne fait pas confiance non plus! Et donc, nommer quelqu'un par son nom, c'était comme un signe de respect, chose qu'elle ne faisait ça qu'avec son frère, amis cyborgs, et avec des ennemis de haut niveau. Moi, j'étais le nain, le bonze, l'imbécile qui s'était amouraché d'elle. Mais le jour où elle m'a nommé par mon nom… je l'ai senti! J'ai sentis enfin ce ruban de crainte me desserrer les entrailles, j'ai vu le soleil et la route que nous pourrions parcourir ensemble, j'ai…!

-Ça va, il a compris! coupa C-18, le trouvant un peu trop expressif et exagératif.

Mais Sangohan souriait, content que ce célibataire aille pu trouver le bonheur.

-Et donc… c'est ça? C'est quand une fille te nomme par ton nom que c'est sérieux!

-Sangohan! Si tu ne retiens que ça dans ce que je viens de te dire, c'est que…, _et là, je ne veux pas t'offusquer!_, c'est que tu es bouché! expliqua doucement Krilin, en se resservant un verre.

-… Hein? fit le fils aîné de son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait mal compris.

-Toutes les personnes sont différentes! Pour C-18, dire mon nom était un signe si évident de son respect pour moi et c'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'elle m'aimait! Et pour ta copine, Vipel…!

-C'est Videl! corrigea un peu durement Sangohan, sentant comme le besoin de la défendre.

-O.K., Videl, elle, c'est pas une femme semblable à C-18! Et toi tu n'es pas moi! Voilà pourquoi elle ne t'aimera pas pour les mêmes raisons que C-18 m'a aimé! Regarde tes qualités et tes défauts… Est-ce qu'elle te supporte comme pour les uns et pour les autres…?

-Ben… oui! répliqua Sangohan, ne voyant pas comment ça pouvait se comparer avec l'amour.

-Ben alors, ça veut dire que tu es, comme vous devez le dire, entre confrères savants, « compatible »! Suffit plus que de savoir si elle a des sentiments pour toi, et même chose pour toi aussi!

-Hein? fit Sangohan, ne comprenant pas…

-Si tu as des sentiments pour elle! résuma Krilin, l'air sombre. Si tu ressens vraiment rien pour cette fille, alors, pourquoi perdre ton temps avec elle?

-Ben, je l'aime bien! répliqua Sangohan, n'ayant pas aimé le ton dur avec lequel Krilin s'était exprimé.

Comme s'il profiterait d'une fille l'aimant bien mais que lui, pas du tout!

-Bon, ben alors, faut laisser les choses coulées! On peut donner un petit coup de pouce pour aider le caillou à descendre la rivière, mais c'est surtout à la rivière de faire descendre le caillou! Tu saisis!

-… C'était mieux quand tu ne me faisais pas de comparaison, mais je crois saisir! En tout cas, mieux que l'histoire de mon père! expliqua Sangohan, trouvant son père presque superficiel, à avoir épouser une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

-Ne juge pas ton père, Sangohan! répliqua doucement Krilin, semblant rougir comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de gênant. Chichi a toujours été une très jolie fille! Et comme il était et a toujours été innocent… (il pouvait seulement différencier les femmes en leurs faisant Pan! Pan!, avant!) Au fond, c'est presque un miracle, mais certainement plus un coup du destin, que ça se soit produit ainsi! Sinon, tu ne serais pas là! Et tu sais… à une certaine époque… les jeunes gens n'avaient pas le temps de se fréquenter, pas comme aujourd'hui! Ils y avaient des mariages forcés! Mais souvent, nos grands-parents et même des fois parents ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Ils apprenaient à vivre avec l'autre, à l'accepter, un peu forcé, avec les qualités et défauts des l'autres. Le fait que des gens soient compatibles, ça aide beaucoup! Mais quand tu seras au stade de te choisir une fiancée, Sangohan, écoute ce conseil : Vérifie qu'elle aille à peu près les mêmes idées que toi! Ça t'aidera à faire un peu plus ce que tu veux…!

-… Serait-ce que tu ne te sens pas très libre? répliqua brutalement C-18, furieuse, mais gardant une apparence non émotif, seulement sa montée de Ki indiquait que le salon serait une future zone de combat.

-Mais non…! Je parlais seulement en me rappelant que le but de Chichi, c'est les études, et celui de Sangoku, c'est les combat! Mais je ne parlais pas de notre couple, je t'assures! répliqua Krilin, effrayé tout en même temps amusé de sa saute d'humeur.

Sangohan s'enfuit juste à temps pour ne pas subir la morale explosive de C-18, contente, ayant eu pas mal la réponse qu'il pensait. Et avant l'arriver de Krilin, sa femme avait aussi donner assez un bon avis de sur les choses des couples.

« Une fille veut se faire aimer pour ce qu'elle est, sans qu'elle aille à faire des artifices ou un clown d'elle-même. Et celles agissant comme contrairement à cela sont soit perdus ou elles ne se font pas confiance. »

C'était aussi une bonne chose à savoir!

Sangohan regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit avec embarras qu'il était en retard pour le repas du soir.

-C'est le moral explosif de ma mère que je vais devoir subir, moi! pensa-t-il tout haut, et quoi que Chichi ne soit pas aussi forte que C-18, elle était quand même effrayante quand elle se fâchait!


	5. Chapitre 5 Sangohan s'en va? Mais alors

**Chapitre 5 : Sangohan s'en va? Mais alors, qui s'en vient?**

Chichi aidait son fils à faire sa valise. Selon l'avis de Sangoku, il la nuisait plus que d'autres choses. Premièrement, elle lui faisait faire une liste des plus longues, durs et terribles, qui n'en finissaient plus d'objets inutiles, comme de la soie dentaire, une brosse à cheveux, des lunettes, un canard en plastique. (Ce dernier, Sangohan le passa en douce à son jeune frère, ne voyant pas l'utiliser réelle d'avoir ça, et surtout, trouvant que ça faisait un peu trop « bébé ».) Ensuite, elle lui faisait rentrer tout ça en suivant un diagramme précis et compliqué. Enfin, il put remplir cinq valises et toutes les fermés, grâce à la force surhumaine de Sangohan et à un coup de main de Sangoku, lui-même décrétant :

-Chichi! Est-ce que Sangohan a vraiment besoin de tout ça?

-Mais bien sûr! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il s'en va dans une famille inconnue et qu'il doit bien représenter la famille des San? s'indigna-t-elle, prenant Sangohan par sa tête et lui donnant un baiser sur le front comme s'il s'en allait pour des années et sur le champ.

-… Maman, je ne m'en vais que pour une semaine! répliqua le jeune homme, jetant un regard de « Au secours! » à son père.

-… Et donc… qu'est-ce que tu es aller faire, avant le souper? demanda le Saiyan, le prenant par l'épaule et l'attirant à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Oh, j'ai été voir de nos amis et je leur ai posé la question dont tu m'avais donner ta réponse… mais tu vois, ça m'avait laisser sur ma fait! Krilin a vraiment été d'une grande aide, contrairement à Piccolo. Mais tu le connais…! commença Sangohan, à l'aise, commençant à bien en dire, quand il sentit l'ombre inquiétante féminine de sa maman poule le surmonter.

-Quel question? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton doux et amical, mais avec une poêle à frire dans la main.

Sous des menaces muettes, Sangohan craqua et avoua tout. La colère de sa mère ne fit que redoubler d'effet.

-QUOI? Comment oses-tu poser ce genre de question à tout le monde…, à tout le monde sauf ta mère? En tant que ta mère, je devrais être la première à qui tu demandes « Comment se forment les couples? » et « Quand est-ce que c'est sérieux, entre un gars et une fille? »! expliqua-t-elle, l'air consterné, ahuri, furibond.

-Mais… maman! J'ai simplement cru, quand je l'ai poser à papa, cette question, que ta réponse serait semblable! Je voulais seulement avoir des avis différents sur le sujet! expliqua-t-elle, souriant mais une rivière de sueur perlant ces cheveux noirs.

-Ah oui? Et comment je peux réagir, moi, en sachant que tu te laisses manipuler par n'importe quel énergumène sur cette planète? s'indigna sa mère encore plus fort, semblant plus fâchée que s'il aurait dit qu'il voulait demeurer en état de Super Saiyan pour tout le temps.

-Mais…! Maman, je ne me laisses pas manipuler! J'écoute seulement avec un intéressement changeant et variable les explications qu'on me donne sur des gens s'étant « fréquentés » avant de former un couple! expliqua tout bonnement le futur savant.

Mais comment faire entendre raison à une mère archaïque?

-Comment ça, fréquentation? Tu veux dire qu'en comparaison avec tes vieux parents… Ohhhh! Tu veux dire que tu as honte de nous? fit-elle, semblant soudain soufflée, comme si une brique lui était tombé sur le dessus de son crâne et qu'elle était toute étourdie, toute malheureuse.

-Mais… Mais non, maman! Je n'ai rien dit de telle! répliqua son fils, désireux de la revoir fâchée, plutôt que de la voir déprimée.

-Alors… pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas l'avis d'une sage femme ayant vu et vécu des tas de choses, comme le fiancement, le mariage, la maternité, l'enfantement, le grade de mère et d'épouse, ménagère, cuisinière, reine des confitures, veuve, et…! commença-t-elle, et encore, ce n'était qu'un début!

Sangohan eut un air effrayé en la voyant énumérer ces choses, regagnant sa colère par petite cuillerée. Enfin, il lui posa la question, plus pour la calmer que pour avoir une réponse.

-Comment sait-on que c'est sérieux, entre un garçon et une fille?

Enfin, Chichi se calma. Ou plutôt, elle se mit à déblatérer vivement et pleine de joie que le moment où ça devenait sérieux, entre un garçon et une fille, c'est quand on parlait de mariage.

-Mais attention! Il faut que vous mettiez tout les deux de l'eau pour faire marcher le moulin! expliqua-t-elle, levant un doigt accusateur sous l'œil de l'adolescent, craintif mais faisant un petit « Euh… » de non compréhension, et sa mère expliqua en des termes plus compréhensifs. Que vous fassiez des sacrifices! Regarde ton père comme la chose à ne pas faire!

-Moi? fit Sangoku, durant ce temps là ayant manger des restes de repas, redressant la tête de son pâté chinois un peu froid.

-OUI, toi! renchérit Chichi, furieuse, se jetant dessus et se mit à lui rappeler toutes ses fautes. En tant que mari et père, tu aurais du trouver un travail et rapporter de l'argent! Mais non! Monsieur préfère se battre comme un sauvage! Monsieur préfère isolé sa famille dans la jungle sauvage où je me suis inquiétée durant toute la jeunesse de Sangohan, craignant qu'il se fasse attaquer par un tigre, un serpent, ou pire encore, par le Typhus!

-… Mais c'est les animaux qui ont ça des poux! commença Sangoku, étonnant Sangoten, qui ne connaissait pas ce fait, et se demandant si ces amis animaux se grattant allaient tomber malade. Et qui plus est…!

-Et après, tu meurs, laissant notre pauvre enfant entre les doigts verts de ce Piccolo, démon du mal et de la mauvaise couleur! s'exclama Chichi, pleurant et criant de dégoût.

-Si tu m'avais laissé l'entraîner plus tôt, Piccolo n'aurait pas eu à le faire! répliqua Sangoku, commençant à exercer son cerveau pour trouver des répliques.

Sangohan et son petit frère regardaient ça, assez peu choqués. C'était habituel que leur mère chiale. Mais que leur père réponde…

-Sangoten, allons nous coucher! proposa son aîné, l'entendant baillé devant ce spectacle qui lui était si peu distrayant.

En voyant sa mine renfrognée, ressentant par là un ordre, son meilleur ami de jeu répliqua doucement :

-Je vais te raconter une histoire, oui, comment papa a vécu les méchants chez Namek!

-C'est vrai? s'exclama Sangoten, ayant hâte de se mettre en pyjama et se glisser dans les couvertures, se préparant à rire, à trembler et à battre des mains sous les contes enchanteurs, très peu modifiés de la réalité.

≤†≥

Les départs furent touchant. Sangoku donna une patte de lièvre porte chance et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser. Sangoten lui demanda si, en ville, il ne profiterait pas pour voir si on n'y vendait pas, dans des boutiques spécialisées, de la pâtée pour nourrir des alligators. Ce fut Chichi qui exagéra, lui donnant une pile de papier pour faire des lettres, lui confiant un chapeau de feutre pour se parer du soleil (alors que c'était démodé, sauf dans les salle de Country), déposa un baiser sur son front et essuyant une larme avec un mouchoir. Il leur fit tous signe de la main, mit ses valises en équilibre sur le nuage supersonique, et parti vers le soleil levant, à la Hercule City. Chichi fit longuement signe de la main, alors que Sangoten demandait à son père s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller pêcher.

-Bien sûr! Faut juste qu'on amène de quoi faire un encas! répliqua doucement Sangoku, son estomac se faisant déjà sentir.

Chichi tourna sa tête, étonnée d'être aussi peu épaulée dans cette _terrible_ séparation par sa famille proche. Elle soupira, observant son mari et son dernier né s'en aller loin d'elle, mais s'enhardit, prenant un air farouche.

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais inviter papa! LUI, il voudra manger de mes bons petits plats et m'écouter! »

Malheureusement pour elle, son père était en croisière chez « les vikings aux airs tendres », des vacances payés par sa congrégation de gars solides qui, tout comme lui, était douer dans les combats tout genre et avait de l'argent à mettre pour lui-même.

Elle soupira, assise à sa petite table de bois, se demandant tout bonnement comment elle pouvait se trouver seule. Peut-être que toute sa famille avait raison, de s'éloigner. C'était un coin perdu, ici. Qui pourrait bien venir leur rendre visite, afin de passer du temps avec eux, s'enquérir de leur santé, et toute ces belles choses qui semblaient si sympathique, dans une contrée ayant des amis?

Toc toc toc!

… Était-ce l'imagination fertile de Chichi ou était-ce vraiment la réalisation du souhait de la dame distinguée? Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, ses espoirs renaissants, son sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte…

… à un individu tout vert.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIC! s'exclama-t-elle, tombant sur le dos et manquant se cogner la tête, tellement elle se débattait.

Piccolo resta debout, la regardant comme une folle humaine, tout comme il considérait ce genre d'individu ce mettant dans tout leur état face à lui. Il remonta son regard dans la maisonnée sombre, et demanda :

-Où est Sangohan?

Elle se remit adroitement sur ses jambes et répliqua, farouchement :

-Si tu voulais l'inviter toi aussi, Piccolo, t'avais qu'à prendre une étiquette! Bien sûr, il a sauvé le monde avec son père je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais c'est pas une raison de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie d'étudiant, de finir sa scolarité, pour aller s'entraîner et faire je ne sais pas quoi qui ne me semble pas du tout catholique, comme briser des cantaloups à coup de boule! s'indigna vivement Chichi.

Piccolo la jugea d'un regard presque honteux pour son ami Sangohan, mais finit par rentrer, s'assit, comme s'il était en face d'un psychanalyste et qu'il s'en allait pour vider son sac et tout ses meurtres du passé.

-… Vous êtes la mère de Sangohan…, commença-t-il, celle-ci ayant perdue peu à peu sa colère face à ses airs calmes, mais ayant eu un coup d'horreur en remarquant qu'il s'installait comme s'il était chez lui!

-… Mais bien sûr! Même un petit ange comme ça, ça ne s'est pas fait avec le Saint Esprit! commenta la jeune femme plus trop jeune mais toujours aussi vive qu'à ces vingt ans.

-… J'aurais à vous parlez… de Sangohan…, commença-t-il.

-Hips! Sangohan! Je suis sûr qu'il a oublier quelque chose! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, accourant à sa chambre… pour revenir avec un journal en main. Tiens… il a oublié son journal… Nous pourrions le lire!

Piccolo regarda en arrière de lui afin de savoir à qui elle parlait, avec ce regard plein de pétillements joyeux et surexcités. Enfin, il revint à sa position initiale, le visage en avant, et questionna la mère de famille du regard, se pointant de l'index, se demandant si vraiment, elle lui suggérait…

-Ces écrits sont ceux de Sangohan? … C'est-ce que vous appelez… un journal intime?

-Oui, oui, c'est ça! expliqua-t-elle, tout en l'ouvrant, avide et curieuse de savoir ce que son petit garçon avait fait de ce cadeau de ses trois ans.

Elle fut conquise en voyant qu'il avait fait un index et que sa calligraphie remarquable détaillait, au début, les premières années de sa vie, sa joie d'apprendre, etc.

-… Ce n'est pas rien que pour… les filles, ça? demanda Piccolo, voyant mal un guerrier se charger d'un ouvrage écrit pour décrire sa vie, avec des détails insignifiants.

Un guerrier, ça se faisait rappeler de lui par sa force, ses exploits et les contes chantés ou parlés qu'on faisait sur lui. Mais sa pensée ne semblait pas rejoindre celle de l'humaine, qui lui jeta un regard féroce. Elle replongea sa tête dans ce livre et cessa de respirer, ses yeux s'agrandissant, découvrant soudain des écrits révélant certains sentiments de son petit bonhomme était devenu un homme.

« Cher journal.

Voilà un an que je n'ai pas écrit entre tes pages, et pourquoi? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on m'avait enlever lors de la visite chez Tortue Génial, où j'étais sensé rencontrer les amis de mon père. Il y a avait un second individu. Mon oncle de sang, mais un ennemi de la terre. Radish. Il m'a enlevé. Face à cette situation spéciale, j'ai réagit comme un bébé… Mais cet ancien moi est si lointain, car j'ai l'impression que depuis mon sauvetage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suis devenu un homme.

Mon père est mort lors de l'affrontement contre Radish, pour me délivrer. Je l'appris de la bouche fine et dur de mon nouveau maître. Satan Petit-Cœur, alias Piccolos. Ma mère m'avait dit que cet homme était l'ennemi de mon père et qu'il était très méchant. En effet, c'était l'ennemi de mon père. Mais durant le combat de mon père contre son frère, il a combattu à ses côtés, afin de vaincre cette homme de l'espace menaçant la terre.

Satan était très différent des autres adultes que j'avais côtoyés jusque-là. Sa manière dure de me parler me rappelait celle de Radish. Mais je ressentais son intérêt pour le destin de la terre, comme un peu l'affection que mon père avait pour toute chose, de la fine fleur à la grande chute d'eau. Bien sûr, je voulais aider! Mais… combattre ces guerriers de l'espace? Moi?

Aujourd'hui, je réalise à qu'elle point j'étais bébé. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute. J'avais toujours été protégé, peut-être même trop protéger. J'avais quatre ans. J'aimais apprendre et découvrir, mais si le danger me guettait, je n'avais qu'à appeler mon père, et il me sauvait, à tout coup. Alors, je me glissais dans ses bras et je braillais un bon coup, et la peur s'en allait, la chaleur et son sourire me tranquillisait.

Satan était, comme je l'ai écrit plus tôt, très différent des autres adultes. Il n'a pas été touché par mes pleurs. Il m'a même interdit de pleurer quand il m'a annoncé la mort de mon père. Comme une marche funèbre, il m'expliqua qu'il était mort, mais qu'il ressusciterait, sans témoigner pour autant de la joie ou de la condoléance à ma peine. Il voulait qu'en attendant son retour, que je deviennes sous sa main un puissant maître d'art martiaux et que je combattes à ces côtés ces monstres.

Moi qui jusqu'alors faisait encore pipi dans le lit quand je prenais un verre d'eau avant de me coucher… Je ne réalisais pas qu'il avait mesuré ma force. J'étais capable, selon lui, d'affronter ses monstres, ce qu'aucun être de ma connaissance ne m'aurait laissé faire ou accepté. J'étais flatté mais en même temps dépassé par les événements.

Et sans plus de cordialité, il me laissa là, car ma première phase de mon entraînement, c'était de survivre.

Je survécu. Bien sûr, je pourrais raconter comment, avec tout les bas et les hauts. Les bas furent plus nombreux. Mais grâce à cela, j'augmentais ma vitesse et mes capacités. Ma confiance sur ma force extraordinaire se décuplait. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, une crainte planait dans mon esprit, la recouvrant d'un drap et me faisant faire de terribles cauchemars. Et si les guerriers de l'espace étaient trop forts? Et si Piccolo ne revenait jamais me rechercher? Allais-je revoir un jour ma mère?

Je voulus la retrouver, elle, mon seul parent encore en vie. Retrouver la quiétude de mon foyer. Mes cours, mes devoirs, et ses bons petits mets en récompense mais aussi en grande partie son affection toujours présente. Je faillis le faire. J'étais devant ma maison, devant notre demeure familiale. Je la voyais par la fenêtre, cuisinée, chantonnée, comme quand elle faisait quand moi et papa, nous partions autrefois pour jouer et découvrir les merveilles des boisés. Mais ce temps là était fini. Le garçon qui avait peur de tout était parti, très loin. Il était mort dans les lois durs et méprisables, pour un enfant, de la vie.

Et surtout… je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir. Satan petit cœur, l'ennemi de mon père, disait que je pouvais changer les choses… que je pouvais sauver la terre! J'avais eu envie de ne pas le croire. Tout mon raisonnement d'enfant me disait qu'il était laid et dangereux, comme m'avait dit ma mère. Mais mon raisonnement d'adulte prit le dessus. Il aurait pu me tuer depuis belle lurette. Si c'était faux, il aurait pu me renvoyer n'importe où, dans une poubelle, dans une île perdue, n'importe où, et me laisser crever, mourir de faim et de peur. Mais il m'avait donné un mince espoir.

Il reviendrait. Il l'avait dit. Et j'étais presque honteux d'avoir voulu retrouver ma tranquillité plutôt que de suivre son entraînement afin de sauver la terre… sauver ma mère… et faire honneur à mon père!

Il revint, comme promis. Son entraînement fut, selon moi, mon ancien moi, impitoyable. Coups sur coups, il me frappait jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mes bleus deviennent des poires poqués et laides à voir. Malgré tout, il me frappait, et à me mesure que le temps passait, je parais mieux, ma peau cicatrisait plus vite et les marques de mes blessures paressaient moins. Il m'apprit des attaques de Ki, comment le contrôler, même comment voler.

Je ne volais pas trop bien, et j'avais des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'était que le Ki, qui vraiment, pouvait nous faire voler comme faire de ces drôles de rayon. Alors un jour, il tenta de me faire sortir ce dont j'étais capable en me poussant d'un précipite. (Ceci est une invention de mon cru, ce n'est pas dans le manga… mais peut-être dans l'anime, faudrait que je l'écoute en entier.) J'ai eu peur… mais je n'ai pas crié. Mon esprit est devenu lucide. C'est comme si je voyais à travers les choses. Je sentis les fluides, les puissances venant de toutes les choses vivantes, et mêmes des pierres! Tout ça m'entourait et j'étais aussi bercé par cette brise de puissance. Je me concentrai et j'arrêtai de chuter. Je me mis à me soulever, les yeux fermés. Comme quand on remonte à la surface après avoir touché le fond de la mer. C'était comme si les plus grands mystères de la terre s'étaient déclarés, que je les avais découverts, par mes propres moyens.

Enfin… presque! Je remontais dans le ciel, baissant un regard en coin sur mon maître dur, mais gentil. Oui, gentil. Il souriait en me regardant voler, en voyant l'enthousiasme mais surtout la maîtrise avec laquelle j'avais appris cette nouvelle technique. Aussitôt qu'il vit ma tête pencher vers lui, son sourire disparu et m'ordonna de voler plus vite. Tout lui! Un gentil maître, mais semblant incapable de le montrer! C'était un démon, après tout!

Une envie folle de le taquiner me prit. Ne s'attendant pas que je réussisse à voler aussi vite, je vins vers lui en rase motte, remonta à la dernière minute sur lui et je lui pris son turban. Étonnant! Cette joie enfantine, son crie de frustration, son rappelle à l'ordre, tout cela me poussa plus loin dans ma désobéissance et je me poussais vers le soleil, dans un rire cristallin. Jusqu'à ce que je vis une ombre. Sans que je m'aperçoive de rien, je fonçai sur un ptérodactyle. Chutant avec lui, je ne pus plus maîtriser ni ma descente, ni ma nouvelle capacité de voler. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que le vent me fouettait le dos et que j'allais m'écraser.

Mais soudain, on m'attrapa par la ganse de ma tenue, le dinosaure tombant encore un peu mais se rétablissant dans la fameux précipite, hélant un cri, comme pour me dire de faire plus attention. J'éleva mon regard et vis Piccolo, ses antennes suivant la courbe du vent, ses yeux durs mais juste penchés sur moi, sa main me maintenant au dessus du gouffre bien solidement. J'eu envie de le remercier, mais cela du paraître sur mon visage, car il se mit à me secouer, prenant soudainement son chapeau et me le prenant des mains. Sur ce, il me jeta au sol, derrière lui, comme si je n'étais plus d'aucun intérêt… Mais je savais bien que c'était faux! Il m'avait sauvé, et alors qu'il remettait froidement son chapeau, je le regardais avec des yeux adorateurs et cajoleurs, l'aimant de toutes mes forces, malgré sa dureté. C'était une de ses nombreuses qualités, de ne m'avoir jamais traité comme un gosse mais déjà comme un guerrier.

J'en devins un, pas trop fort, je le crains, mais quand même assez pour ne pas être un poids pour eux! Et je ferais tout pour faire revenir Piccolo à la vie! »

Et c'était là que s'arrêta Chichi, démise. Elle éleva la tête sur sa droite. Piccolo s'était levé et s'était décidé à lire, lui aussi. Il semblait bouleversé, enfin, dans son genre, mais ne parut pas sur le point de pleurer, vaincu par un sentiment qu'on pourrait appeler « découverte de l'affection totalement sinon plus partager qu'on aurait cru »?

-… Vous devez être fier de lui! s'exclama Chichi, démise que depuis tout ce temps, rien qu'à cette âge, il était déjà en tellement grande adoration pour « Piccolo », découvrant ainsi qu'elle avait perdu la maîtrise sur son fils et son obéissance total très tôt.

-… Vous aussi, répliqua le martien, surprenant la mère, relevant son visage vers lui, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.

Le soleil descendait et se cachait à moitié derrière les collines du profile lointain quand Chichi reparla, parlant alors de Sangohan, comment, oui, effectivement, elle mais aussi Sangoku était fier de leur petits.

-J'ai au moins la chance qu'il ne soit pas avoir devenu un voyou… quoi qu'il vous tienne en très haute estime…! expliqua-t-elle, ne le portant toujours pas dans son cœur.

-… Et c'est normal. Vous avez inculquer des bases de vie à votre fils que même moi j'aurais été incapable de briser, malgré le mauvais qui régnait sur moi. M'occuper de lui m'a changé. C'est lui, malgré mon entraînement, qui est surtout demeurer le même. Déjà, il me disait, haut comme trois pommes… qu'il voulait devenir un grand savant… ou mathématicien, je ne sais plus! grommela-t-il, sa partie mauvaise peu fier d'avouée qu'il avait raté dans son entraînement de Sangohan, lui qui au début voulait le faire transformer en démon.

-C'est… C'est vrai? fit-elle, une larme à l'œil, n'ayant jamais su que malgré le fait qu'il souffrait et apprenait des techniques de combat exigeantes, même là, il gardait en souvenir son rêve d'enfant de devenir un génie, et qu'il le réalisait, là, aujourd'hui, ce rêve restant inchangé, malgré le temps et les actions passé.

-Humph! répliqua-t-il, demandant soudain d'un ton comme un reproche : Il n'y a donc pas d'eau ici?

-… Oh! Sapristi! s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant, remarquant l'heure tardive et sautant à ses fourneaux.

Alors que Piccolo la regardait faire, les yeux s'agrandissant et sa gorge s'asséchant, elle lui servit de coin manger pour dix. Il plissa des yeux et elle lui expliqua, en tant que bonne femme de maison :

-Puisque tu es un ami de Sangohan, je t'ai fait ce bon repas! Allez, sers-toi! J'en ferais d'autre au pire pour Sangoku et Sangoten.

-… Mais les Nameks ne prennent que de l'eau! répliqua-t-il, quoi que désappointé qu'elle se soit donner tant de mal pour lui.

Elle parut offusquée, se leva et jeta presque sur la table un pichet d'eau et un verre. … Piccolo se servit, but… et Chichi attendit son verdict, comme s'il évaluait ses capacités à plaire n'importe quel individu.

-… cette eau est passable. Mais elle n'est pas très fraîche, expliqua-t-il, regardant le verre vide.

-QUOI? Comment oses-tu? Tu ne connais rien des efforts que je fais pour aller puiser la meilleure eau qui soit pour ma famille! s'indigna-t-elle, cueillant la cruche et en renversant la moitié sur la table dans sa frustration.

Elle avait du faire bâtir un puit à deux kilomètres de la maison, se lever tôt le matin à chaque jour afin d'y puiser de l'eau fraîche. Et cette eau ci… elle avait été puisée avant le dîner! Comment cet énergumène osait dire qu'elle nourrissait mal sa famille?

(Mais il n'a rien dit de ça!)

-Tu ne sembles pas me croire? Pourtant, je sais où puiser de l'eau beaucoup plus fraîche et bien meilleur que celle-ci! répliqua-t-il avec orgueil.

-O.K.! Amènes-y moi!

-… Quoi? fit l'extraterrestre, écarquillant une nouvelle fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Fait-moi donc goûter à cette eau et je te dirais si elle est vraiment aussi bonne que tu le dis! expliqua Chichi, semblant bien décidé à ne pas se laisser parler en mal de son eau de son puit alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'autre produit de cette compétition.

≤†≥

De retour de la pêche, Sangoku trouva son beau-père à leur maison, tapant du doigt sur la table.

-Tiens, Gyumao! s'exclama Sangoku, ravi de le voir, mais étonné aussi de le voir avec ce visage mécontent.

-Grand-père! s'écria Sangoten, croyant qu'il était là pour lui donner un cadeau, comme à son habitude.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-… Chichi m'a appeler pour que je viennes la voir… et donc, je suis venu, parce qu'elle semblait se sentir bien seule. Mais quand je suis arrivé… Il y avait toute cette bouffe froide, et les chaises déplacées, comme si… elle avait eu de la visite… Mais une visite qui ne mange pas… avec un pichet d'eau vide.

-De l'eau? Qui peut bien préférer de l'eau à la bonne bouffe de Chichi? demanda Sangoku tout haut, réfléchissant.

S'il y avait eu Sangohan dans la pièce, il aurait vite deviné!

Chichi entra alors sur les entrefaites, trempée, semblant de mauvaise humeur. À la vue de son mari et fils, elle tenta de retrouver sa prestance et sa joie légendaire (Mais sa colère est connue mondialement parlant!) mais elle déglutit en voyant le visage suspecteur de son père, vraiment très mécontent de la voir rentrer chez elle à une heure aussi tardive.

-Bonjour Chichi! s'exclama son mari, content de la voir saine et sauve, ayant commencé à craindre qu'un vilain type aille eu l'audace de l'enlever pour en faire sa cuisinière ou pour l'atteindre, lui.

-Où étais-tu? demanda Sangoten, curieusement mais sans les arrières pensées qu'avaient son grand-père.

-Et… avec qui? grogna-t-il, les bras croisés, son air de vieux papi aimable s'étant enlevé pour se figer dans un air mauvais, genre « le grand, puissant et terrible guerrier Gyumao ».

Il ne lui manquait plus que sa tenue Viking et sa hache (Voir manga 1), et il aurait été aussi effrayant. Sa fille trembla, sentant bien que sa sortie, si raconter, aurait pu paraître suspecte au oreille de son attentif père.

-Nu… Nulle part! J'étais… aller puiser de l'eau! expliqua-t-elle, un air inquiet et fautif dans la voix et son visage tremblant, allant à la table pour prendre la viande, voulant certainement la réchauffé.

Son père lui saisit le poignet et le leva en l'air, l'air en colère, semblant quand même se retenir pour se montrer violent.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi alors es-tu trempé? s'indigna-t-il, semblant saisir qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

-Je… Je suis aller… dans une fontaine… afin d'y puiser un peu d'eau… Mais je n'en ai pas rapporter parce que j'étais trop choquer! finit-elle par avouer, mais rougissant sous les airs courroucés de son père, sachant pourtant, elle, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Gyumao avala un grand bol d'air, se gonflant, se préparant à l'assommer avec un discours semblable à «Comment oses-tu? Je sais que tu t'en vas sur la quarantaine… mais c'est pas une raison de commettre des folies et des insultes au nom de notre famille? Et comment peux-tu faire ça à Sangoku? Est-ce que lui, il sort tard et revient trempé, en prétextant que « c'était pour puiser de l'eau » ? »

Heureusement, Piccolo entra, et voyant les airs surpris de tous, et surtout sentant les mauvaises pensées du beau-père de Sangoku, il résuma la situation, affichant un air supérieur, Chichi croisant des bras, choquée.

-Nous nous sommes confrontés sur l'eau que nous fournissions aux membres de nos groupes que nous côtoyons. Je lui ai pourtant dit que mon eau était de meilleur qualité… mais soupçonneuse, je lui ai fait goûté à mon eau, à mon lieu secret. Elle a réagit de manière fort étranges à la présence des chauves-souris, aux cobras, et autres bestioles dans mon lieu secret. Mais à présent…, fit-il, avec une grimace d'indignation. Maintenant, elle parle de faire découvrir MA découverte.

-Sangoku! pria Chichi, toute douce et mielleuse (mais cachait telle derrière son visage tendre et doux une poêle à frire?), s'avançant et prenant son mari par le bras qu'il avait replier sur son torse, croisant souvent des bras, comme Superman. Convainc Piccolo de nous donner le mérite de sa source … vraiment pur et fraîche… afin que nous la fassions connaître au monde entier!

-Mais… Piccolo ne semble pas…! commença Sangoku, ne voulant pas fâcher son vieil ennemi.

-Ce serait comme le revenu que tu n'as JAMAIS apporter à ta famille! rappela Chichi, sous entendant par un large sourire qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Sangoku releva sa tête vers le martien, ce dernier semblant vraiment furieux des manigances et des vœux preneurs de la terrienne, ne semblant pas vouloir partager son eau avec d'autres.

-Et bien… Chichi, je ne sais pas…! commença-t-il, sa femme se décourageant, soupira, et déclara :

-Très bien! Qu'il se la garde, sa source d'eau! Mais qu'on ne vienne pas chialer contre MOI, quand Sangohan viendrait pleurer dans vos bras en déclarant qu'il ne pourra JAMAIS devenir un savant, tout ça parce que personne, ni son père, ni son grand-père, ni même son ami de longue date, personne ne lui a permis d'avoir les fonds d'argent pour avoir de quoi finir ses études et devenir le plus grand scientifique de tout les temps!

Elle partit dans sa chambre sous le regard découragé pour certain, honteux pour d'autre, mais un, en particulier, ravalant avec difficulté sa salive, se sentant impitoyablement… coupable, malgré les évidentes manipulations faites par la terrible mère.


	6. Chapitre 6 Chez une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 6 : Chez une nouvelle famille… C'est différent!

Et donc, le voyage de Sangohan se produisit sans trop de dégat. Il s'arrêta et revêtit son costume à de nombreuses reprises afin de pouvoir défendre la justice (aider des tortues à traverser la rue, empêcher le renard de tuer un lièvre, arrêter un tron d'arbre de tomber dans un orage afin qu'il ne détruit pas un maison, etc.) Quand il arriva chez son amie, Videl, il était un peu fatigué, mais content, croyant que là, il pourrait enfin se reposer. Il pensa que là, il n'y aurait plus sa mère toujours sur son dos, que son père ne lui compterait pas de ses contes loufoques et déssapointant, et que son frère, quoi que très aimable et très gentil, ne lui parlerait plus de son «ami-alli »! Quel ne fut pas sa stupeur, quand il entendit son amie lui crier dessus, le disputant comme s'il avait jurer sur sa vie l'heure exacte à laquelle il arriverait.

-Il est huit heures! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, en route? se fâcha-t-elle, serrant ses poings, les airs furieux la rendant aussi effrayante que la fâchée Chichi.

Sangohan tenta de la calmée, imitant à la perfection les mimiques et les réactions que son père avait avec sa femme. Enfin, Hercule vint donner un coup de main au jeune homme.

-Arrête donc de lui chialer dessus, Videl! Il a bien le droit de regarder la vue de son scooter! Et c'est pas toi qui disait qu'il vivait loin d'ici? fit-il, en fumant un cigare et étirant sa main de libre vers l'intello, trouvant qu'il avait l'air sympa, comparé à la tête d'érudit qu'il s'était fait du jeune savant. Salut, jeune! Tant fait pas, je vous dérangerais pas dans vos entraînements ou vos études! Elle est fâché comme ça parce qu'elle voulait que tu goûtes au repas qu'elle avait mitonner exprès pour toi et qui a… refroidit!

Sangohan eut un regard surpris et comblée pour son amie, très désolé de n'avoir pas pu honorer sa cuisine, alors que Videl donnait un coup de pied dans le tibias de son père, ce dernier fuyant et gémissant comme un pitou battu, répliquant :

-Je… Les cuistots étaient tous malade! Et laisser la cuisine à Boo… c'est comme de signée ton arrêt de mort! commenta-t-elle, n'avouant pas que son père était un vrai cordon bleu, quand il s'y mettait.

-Beurk! Boo a mangé et Boo se sent pas bieeen! commenta le gros bonhomme rose, passant par là et semblant vraiment mal filer.

Sangohan sourcilla et Videl tenta d'atténuer les suppositions qui flottaient dans l'air, comme quoi il aurait goûté et gémirait sous les conséquences des mets conçus par la jeune fille.

-T'as juste à pas boire de la sauce froide, andouille! s'écria-t-elle, avant de se calmer et rayonner de calme et de sagesse, lui suggérant de lui faire visiter les lieux…

… ce qui prit une heure, tellement c'était grand. Sangohan, épuisé, proposa de prendre une bouché avant d'aller se coucher.

-… Mais il n'est pas tard! répliqua Videl, habituée de se coucher à l'heure qu'elle voulait, chez elle.

-… Ah! fit Sangohan, les paupières tombants, lui étant habituer depuis qu'il avait 1 ans de toujours se coucher à 7 :30, aujourd'hui, maximum, 9 heures.

C'était différent… Les aliments étaient aussi différents. Plus sucrés, goûtant un peu plus de made by machine, les pâtisseries, viandes et boissons étaient excellentes, juteux, savoureux… mais un peu moins que celle de sa mère. Quand il proposa qu'il goûte à la bouffe qu'elle avait faite et elle fit mine de dire qu'il n'en restait plus mais Hercule, content que le jeune homme veuille honorer sa fille en goûtant sa cuisine, l'apporta sur un plateau, déguisé en serveur Italien, se pinçant la moustache sous les airs joyeux et amusés de Sangohan et sous ceux découragés de sa fille, en susurrant :

-Hum…! C'est de la haute gastronomie, cela, messieurs dames! Fin gourmet se régale en reniflant l'odeur de ce fumet! Voyez comme…!

-Va-t-en, papa! s'exclama Videl, le chassant avec un regard courroucé, avant de déballer les sandwich de viande froide des contenants en y enlevant la laitue qu'il les recouvrait, que son père avait du mettre pour remplacer l'honorable et maquilleur persil!

Sangohan en prit un, le renifla un peu pour tenter de deviné la viande et sa composition, mais devant les airs inquiets de son amie, il prit un mordée, macha conscieusement… puis avala, avant de déclaré, les yeux pétillants :

-Miam! Hey! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de si bonnes Sandwichs!

Il sembla regretté soudain toute les fois, au collège, où elle lui avait proposé de partagé son dîner mais où il avait refusé, sous prétexte qu'il en avait assez où qu'il avait prévue de se payer un biscuit à la cantine.

Son père entra sur les entrefaites, Boo à sa suite, toute deux soufflant dans des sifflets de fêtes, et lançant des confettis, comme pour festoyer la « bonne réaction de l'ami de Videl pour ces bonnes petites Sandwich ». La jeune fille, jusque-là touché par les aveux du jeune garçon sur sa cuisine, retrouva son air furieux et chassa en vociférant les deux hurluberlues à coup de karaté que Boo, par respect pour son ami Hercule, para pour la plupart. Mais les coups que reçut Hercule sembla souffrir des coups et kicks de sa fille, et souffla à son camarade : « On ferait mieux de… les laisser seul! »

-O.K.! fit Boo, souriant, suivant instinctivement chaque suggestion d'Hercule comme parole divine, et ils s'en allèrent du jardin pour se rendre dans le salon, certainement dans le but de regarder quelques vidéos sur Hercule ou encore jouer avec des figurines.

Videl soupira alors que Sangohan riait, amusé, ne comprenant pas la joie et la festivité des deux autres, mais trouvant ça vraiment drôle. La jeune combattante finit par rire avec lui de la chose, s'arrêta et étira sa main pour se prendre elle aussi un Sandwich, n'ayant pas manger, trop inquiète jusque là par le retard de Sangohan. Mais sa main rencontra la truffe poisseuse de Bé, le chien, qui semblait faire lui aussi la fête aux bons petits mets de Videl… ne les mangeant goulûment.

-… GRRRR! Arrête de manger ces Sandwichs! Elles sont pour Sangohan! s'indigna-t-elle, ses yeux changeant de teintes effrayant le chien, allant se cacher en arrière de l'ancien camarade de classe de la maîtresse des lieux.

-Allons, Videl! Il a faim… et c'est dur de résister à tes bons Sandwichs! Tiens…! fit-il, lui en tendant un et le chien, après avoir attendu la réaction de Videl ou son cri de colère, qui ne vint pas, prit le Sandwich.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux étonnés mais à la fois sensible pour son attention sur leur animal de compagnie, qu'elle ne considérait pas autant que le faisait Sangohan. Certainement que lui, vivant dans la nature et les grands espaces, avaient du s'habituer à la présence des animales et à comprendre leurs étranges langages.

« Quel garçon sensible! » pensa-t-elle, et elle se sentit rougir en imaginant ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Elle pouvait paraître si frustre et si dure avec les gens de son milieu et ceux rentrant ou dérangeant les choses dans son périmètre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas facile.

Tenter d'imaginer votre vie si vous étiez « la fille de monsieur Satan ». Vous êtes au début de votre vie un bébé, puis un enfant comme les autres… jusqu'à ce que votre père gagne le titre de « champion d'art martiaux ». Là, les journalistes affluent, sa mère meurt, son père drague et profite de sa célébrité pour passé sa vie entière sous les projecteurs, la laissant en contrepartie légèrement de côté. Et malgré toute l'argent, tout le luxe dans laquelle elle vit, ça ne lui redonnera pas la mère qu'elle aimait, ça ne lui confiera pas un père qui ne cessera de la désespérer, au point où elle voudrait se faire des fois adopter, ça ne lui confiera pas un statut de fille normale, au contraire…!

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas facile d'être Videl!

-Tiens… Ma mère m'a confié ça… pour toi et ta famille! Ce n'est pas de la « haute gastronomie »…! commenta-t-il, gêné, lui tendant une boîte de métal un peu vieille et user, mais doré et semblant refermé un délicieux cadeau.

Videl ne commenta pas ses scrupules, lui prit la boîte, l'ouvrit… pour que ses narines soient envahit d'une délicieuse odeur de biscuit aux pépites de chocolat à la saveur de miel. (P.S. : Ceci est une création de ma part. Faudrait bien que j'essaye d'en faire en réalité, afin de savoir ce serait quoi, le goût.) Ces yeux se mirent à pétiller, Sangohan ouvrant les siens bien grands, tout surpris qu'elle s'émeut devant un petit présent.

-Dé… Désolé, fit-elle, se frottant ses yeux, la voix un peu roque. Ma mère aussi faisait des fois des biscuits.

-Oh… Désolé! s'exclama Sangohan, se sentant confus d'avoir rouvert un vieux souvenir douloureux.

-Ben non! … Je peux en goûter? demanda-t-elle, et après le signe affirmatif de Sangohan, ravie qu'elle semble mieux, elle prit une bouchée…

Et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, mais cette fois c'était à cause de la joie de son palais. C'était… si délicieux. Soudain, sous les airs étonnés de son ami et pitou, elle appela son père et Boo.

-Venez goûter aux bons biscuits de Sangohan! expliqua-t-elle, omettant de dire que c'était l'œuvre de sa mère, faisant rougir le jeune homme quand les deux combattants clés et héros des tournois d'art martiaux vinrent, surpris, mais félicitèrent chaudement le duo d'heureux lurons.

-C'est bien mieux que la bouffe à Videl! alla jusqu'à dire Boo.

L'ombre de la jeune fille aux fentes rouges remplaçant ses yeux signala qu'elle avait entendu et ne prenait pas la critique, car comparer sa cuisine, c'était la mettre dans une situation défavorable face à son ami dont elle souhaitait devenir la petite amie. Quelques cries plus tard, l'homme avec beaucoup de cheveux et l'être sans s'enfuir, n'oubliant pas de remercier Sangohan en passant, Bé les laissant lui aussi seul.

-… Hum, c'était très bon! … Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Sangohan, avant de suivre le regard de son amie qui élevait les yeux vers le ciel constellé d'étoile. Hum… Ça me rappelle comme quand moi et mon petit frère, nous regardons les étoiles et tentant d'y voir des formes et des animaux. Je faisais ce jeu avec mon père, plus jeune.

-… Tu es chanceux d'avoir un petit frère, commenta-t-elle, pensant que pour sa part, sauf avec Boo dans les parages, elle n'avait jamais eu de personne dont elle tenait une place importante ou avait une certaine responsabilité, comme la merveilleuse place de « grande sœur ou grand frère ».

-Oh… Tu sais, avoir un frère, c'est toujours un peu un dur labeur. Surtout que j'ai été son seul exemple masculin! … Il ressemble tellement à papa! Je veux dire… Rêveur, innocent, aimant l'aventure et se battre, il n'a jamais froid aux yeux et toutes les difficultés de la vie et les menaces de la planète sont des défis pour lui!

-… Ton père est vraiment comme ça? fit-elle, voyant bien là une grande démarcation entre leur deux parents.

-Oui…! Mais j'avoue que malgré toutes leurs qualités, ils ne sont pas faciles à vivre! Comme quand il a… ramené un crocodile. On se demande comment ma mère et moi, on fait pour ne pas devenir fou!

-Allons… Ça nous est arrivé à tous de ramener des bestioles chez nous! expliqua-t-elle, se rappelant qu'elle avait prit, à six ans, un coléoptère et l'avait perdu dans la maison.

Son père avait manquer faire une syncope et elle avait été sévèrement punie… pour une enfant de six ans, bien sûr!

-Euh… oui! fit-il, se grattant la joue où un duvet de barbe commençait à pousser.

Il se rappelait encore quand il avait ramener chez lui son ami, le dragon mauve, et toutes les folles aventures avec lequel il avait partagé le titre héroïque de « participant à l'action ». Mais il préféra ne pas en parler à Videl. Son univers devait lui paraître tellement fou…! Que lui et sa famille soit des Saiyans, qu'ils sauvent quotidiennement la terre, que leur connaissance proche soit Dieu, un martien, et tout le reste! Quand même, pour quelque de normale…! Une chance que son amie était Videl, la fille de Satan, et qu'elle était donc habituer que sa vie soit déjà « spécial »!

-Hé! … Tu as déjà voulu aller dans l'espace? demanda Videl, croyant pouvoir ainsi partager son rêve de voir ces constellations de plus proche.

-Oh… Et bien, c'est parce que…! commença-t-il, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il y avait _déjà été! _, dans l'espace, mais voulant encore moins lui mentir.

-… Ne me dit pas… que tu as déjà fait un tour dans un de ces engins? commenta-t-elle, étonné.

-… Mon père s'est fait ami de Bulma Brief, la nouvelle directrice de la Corporation Corps. Elle lui a fait un vaisseau, afin qu'on puisse aller… sur Namek, parce que… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire, pleine d'incongruité! commenta-t-il, gêné, ne voulant pas qu'elle le considère comme un fou détraqué.

-… Mais ça s'est vraiment produit? demanda sérieusement Videl, prête à accepter tout ce qu'il dirait s'il jurait que c'était la vérité.

-Ou… Oui! Mais ça ne semble pas… ça ne semble pas très vrai! répliqua-t-il, semblant encore plus gêné.

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle puisse le croire sur parole, sans qu'il n'aille à faire des recherches et des attestations de ses dires…!

-… Je te crois incapable de me mentir, je me trompe? fit-elle, l'autre secouant la tête négativement. Alors, bien! Nous avons le temps, de toute façon! Raconte-moi ça depuis le début! Tu peux omettre les longueurs… mais je veux tout savoir de ta vie! Comme ça… ça me permettra de mieux comprendre bien des choses!

Il souria, content qu'elle ne lui demande aucune preuve autre que sa parole sur ses dires, et commença le récit de sa vie, emplie d'une nouvelle effervescence.


	7. Chapitre 7 Un billet gagnant!

**Chapitre 7 : Un billet gagnant! Ça, c'est de la chance! (Ou bien…!)**

Le lendemain du départ de Sangohan, Chichi se réveilla tardivement, ayant mal dormi. Elle regretta la scène qu'elle avait fait dans le but évident de faire fléchir un des messieurs pour qu'ils payent les études de son cher Sangohan. Mais elle réalisait que ce n'était pas trop correct.

-S'il le faut, j'irais travailler, je vendrais mes recettes à des prix monstres, j'irais vendre mes cheveux, mais Sangohan deviendra un savant reconnu! s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant et enlevant du coup les draps de sur son mari roupillant doucement.

Elle le recouvrit avec tendresse, se leva et alla dehors pour puiser de l'eau… dans leur puit! Elle ne voulait plus repenser à ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, alors que Piccolo, malgré qu'il soit un démon et donc un être méchant et égoïste, avait aider son fils a devenir un homme sûr et confiant avec des valeurs et des opinions sur la vie tout à fait noble. Contrairement… à son caractère à elle un peu préservateur et super-protecteur de sa famille, se fichant de l'avenir des autres.

Tirant de l'eau du puit, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un petit billet qui dépassait de sous une roche, au pied du monticule de pierre. Elle déposa le saut sur le rebord. se pencha et ramassa ce qui était un billet de lotto.

-Hum? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait aussi loin de la ville? se demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions.

Elle tenta de se concentrer pour repérer s'il y avait une force de Ki dans les environs… mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas aussi doué que son mari et ses amis. Elle n'en sentit aucun. Elle soupira, se redressa… et sa tête frappa le rebord du saut, ce dernier déversant son contenu sur elle, c'est-à-dire de l'eau.

Elle fit une mine désappointée, et rentra chez elle, comme la vieille, trempée.

Sangoku en aurait volontiers rit… mais se rappelait des scrupules de son beau-père en la voyant trempé, et s'amusa à l'imiter, mais aussi légèrement craintif.

Avec les paroles d'hier soir, peut-être avait-elle tentée de s'emparer d'un peu d'eau de la fontaine secrète de Piccolo, que ce dernier l'avait suprise et qu'elle en avait payé le prix d'une bonne douce froide.

-Où tu étais? demanda-t-il faussement dur, croisant les bras et fronçant des sourcils.

-À ton avis? répliqua-t-elle doucement, fatiguée, déposant le saut d'eau fraîche ainsi que le billet sur la table et allant dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Sangoku regarda le billet avec stupeur, se demanda si… Il prit le téléphone, composa un numéro…

-…Hum-hum! Oui, le numéro est la 7-6-4-9-8-2. Hein? Pardon? Mais calmez-vous, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites! fit le Super Saiyan, interloqué par les cris de panique dans le combiné.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sangoten, sa mère le suivant, tentant de lui faire rendre son peigne à cheveux qu'il voulait transformer en marionnette de crocodile, trouvant que le nombre de dent des deux choses étaient très semblable.

-Ben, j'ai appeler le numéro sur le papier, donner le numéro… et le réceptionneur m'explique que je viens de gagner le gros lot, un montant de… Hum, 6 000 000 000 pièces, c'est beaucoup? demanda Sangoku, ayant un air calme et un peu déranger par les cries que son oreille recevait du combiné.

Alors que Sangoten n'arrivait pas à se représenter le nombre que ça faisait mais surpris que son père pouvait dire un truc pareille sans que sa langue fourche, Chichi écarquilla des yeux, trembla un peu… et tomba dans les pommes.

≤†≥

Elle fonça ramasser son du, se pavanant comme un paon, toute heureuse que sa vie était maintenant assuré. Enfin, elle pourrait cesser de chialer sur Sangoku, qui ne levait pas un petit doigt pour ramasser de l'argent. Elle ne serait plus jamais inquiète pour son fils qui voulait faire des études avancés. Et enfin, elle pourrait sourire à la vie, s'imaginant bien dans une nouvelle maison plus proche de la ville, où elle inviterait des gens de la haute noblesse, ferait deux mariages prometteurs pour ces fils, feraient rencontré son mari à tout les autres maîtres d'arts martiaux. Ils seraient…!

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, interloqué par une image qu'elle voyait à la télé d'un magasin d'électronique. Des archéologues expliquaient une tour, qui étrangement, ressemblait à celle de Maître Karine, qui aurait poussé du jour au lendemain dans le désert. Alors qu'il croyait au travail de petits hommes verts et soulevaient un tas d'hypothèse, Chichi pensa que c'était plutôt une œuvre… divine! (Ce qui se résume à la même chose, dans DBZ!)

≤†≥

-Non! Je ne veux pas m'en aller d'ici! s'indigna enfin Dende, sous les airs durs et calmes de Piccolo, Mister Popo transpirant à grosses gouttes, tentant de convaincre le jeune Dieu que ce que faisait pour eux leur grand ami et ancien tout puissant était la meilleure chose. Je me suis habitué à tout ça! Ce ciel, cette terre! Et maître Karine ne peut pas être déplacé, à son âge! Et Yajirobé ne veut pas aller dans une région désertique!

-C'est simple. Ils resteront ici… avec moi comme locataire du au-dessus. Mais toi, tu es Dieu… tu dois avant tout demeurer en vie afin d'aider les terriens et nos amis contre tout danger les menaçant, expliqua-t-il platement, non sans une certaine émotion dans sa voix, se sentant amèrement responsable encore qu'il aille été en partie responsable que _ce_ bâtiment aille menacer Dende et Mister Popo, et même ceux en dessous!

-Mais…! commença le jeune Namek, très triste à l'idée que Piccolo vive ainsi loin de lui, mais se faisant appeler par Mister Popo, il retourna à l'intérieur pour finir les bagages.

Piccolo se retourna et marcha, se préparant à faire le premier voyage pour le déménagement de son jeune ami… quand soudain, il sentit son regard se faire interloqué par une chose point normal. En effet, quelque montait jusqu'au temple. Une fois que l'individu aille finit de monter jusqu'à son niveau, Piccolo pâlit, car il reconnut la dure et terrible femelle à Sangoku, rouge de colère et pâle de fatigue, se qui faisait des jolies joues roses.

≤†≥

Sous un interrogatoire serré, Piccolo ne siffla mot, mais en découvrant ce qui se passait, les questionnements de ce fameux temple mais aussi du très chanceux billet de loto gagnant trouvé, Dende et Mister Popo se firent presque plaisir en expliquant la soudaine demande et générosité de Piccolo.

Sous sa crise de colère et son témoignage qu'elle et son mari manquait d'argent pour aider leur enfant à réaliser son rêve de devenir un savant, Piccolo se sentit alors responsable, ayant pris un peu une place de « parent » pour Sangohan, il se sentit alors responsable de pouvoir l'aider à accomplir son rêve. Il demanda donc à Dende s'il ne pouvait pas lui donner un coup de main en se servant de ses connaissances un peu omniscience, étant quand même dieu!, et s'il voudrait bien lui dire qu'elle était le billet gagnant de loto. Le jeune Namek n'avait pas compris et s'était demandé si le Démon Piccolo n'avait pas prit le total contrôle de son ami, mais en apprenant ses vœux pour leur ami conjoint, il accepta avec plaisir d'ainsi aider à l'avenir de Sangohan.

C'était donc ainsi que Chichi était entré en contact avec un jolie petit billet de loto tout mignon et gagnant qui lui tendait les bras pour la mener vers la richesse et la gloire. Mais elle ne les remercia pas, clignant des yeux, puis retrouvant un air grave et sérieux, demandant c'était quoi cette histoire de seconde tour de Karine.

Cette fois, ce fut Piccolo qui expliqua que ce temple-ci était vieux et risquait de se détruire, et qu'il avait donc commandé en pièce détaché un nouveau temple qu'il avait construit.

Trouvant la chose bien spéciale, Chichi réfléchit bien gravement, opina la tête comme si elle prenait une décision grave, et déclara :

-Je m'en retourne chez moi!

Elle s'en alla en appelant le nuage supersonique de son mari, ne voulant pas se retaper tout le trajet à nouveau, exténuée, sous les regards désappointés et surpris des trois hauts individus, des gouttes de sueurs suintant derrière leur crâne chauve, pour la plupart couvert de turbans.

≤†≥

Piccolo finit par faire le premier déménagement. Il éprouva une certaine fatigue mentale à l'idée de faire ça plus une centaine fois. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire afin d'assurer la sécurité ET le confort de son ami Dende.

Il revint et fut estomaqué en voyant un groupe de gens, avec des moteurs dans le dos, qui était en très de rénover le vieux palais, sous le regard ému et heureux de Dende et Mister Popo.

Il s'en alla pour poser des questions… quand il vit la femme de son ancien ennemi, Chichi, signant de la paperasse et encourageant les troupes d'une voix ferme et forte.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici? demanda-t-il, ahuris, mais surtout désappointé de la revoir ici, dans SON milieu, ayant déjà de la difficulté à la supporter sur terre…

… s'il devait en plus la supporter dans le ciel!

Elle lui expliqua calmement, s'en s'émouvoir ou sembler attendre des remerciements qu'elle avait utiliser la plus grosse partie du gros lot pour payer des réparateurs de reliques aériennes. Et comme ces spécialistes ne se trouvaient pas facilement et se faisait payer comme des vraies archéologues (40 $ par heures, et ça leur prend 50 heures pour réparer une assiette!, alors, un palais?), ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent!

Il se demanda comment il n'avait pas eu l'idée par lui-même. Mais incapable d'avouer ces erreurs ou ses oublies, il grommela un « Pif! Et que fera-t-on du temple que j'ai fait? »

-Oh oh oh! Mais tu peux te faire beaucoup beaucoup d'argent… en te faisant un hôtel cinq étoiles à quelques kilomètres en l'air! suggéra Chichi, vriament à l'argent, se demandant s'il accepterait de la prendre comme co-propriétaire.

Mais en voyant ses yeux qui semblaient exprimés une envie cuisant à la faire tomber en bas du palais et lui faire faire donc un jolie petit plongeant sans tremplin en bas, elle ria stupidement et nerveusement, ramassa les feuilles et s'enfuit sans plus un mot.

Avant de s'en aller, elle s'arrêta chez Maître Karine, qui lui et Yajirobé étaient bien content qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitte les lieux… bien qu'ils fassent des blagues en déclarant qu'ils auraient aimer que l'autre s'en aille et lui laisse la place pour lui tout seul!

Chichi découvrit donc le Senzu, et se mit en étape de tester ses talents de cuisinière en faisant des muffins, des tartes, des pâtés et d'autres petits plats de ces petites bines! Yajirobé la remercia, et lui suggéra que si elle était tannée de la compagnie de son mari, pour la remercier…!

Paf! Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et l'envoya donc à l'extérieur du dôme. Maître Karine courut au rebord, inquiet, appelant Yajirobé, croyant vraiment…

-Tu croyais quand même pas que cette autruche allait réussir à me tuer aussi facilement? s'écria le gros et costaud individu, accrocher un peu plus bas sur la tour.

Mais il n'aurait pas du appeler Chichi ainsi! Car elle lui sauta dessus, l'agrippant et le frappant férocement, Maître Karine les observant, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Malheureusement, même s'il aurait eu la force d'agir… il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait défendre son colocataire de cette furie.

-… Je vais faire le thé…, commenta-t-il, quelques gouttes d'eau derrières son crâne velu de chat blanc.

≤†≥

Durant ce temps, bien plus loin de là, sur terre…

-Oui hi hi hi!

-Hum… Humph! répliqua Sangohan, tentant de se remettre à l'avantage.

Depuis que Boo l'avait battu une première fois au jeu vidéo de Warrior Oroshi 2 (jeu de Koei, sur un mixe de bonhomme ancestrale Chinois et Japonais, connu dans les Dynasty Warriors et les Samouraï Warriors), il avait absolument voulu revanche sur revanche, connaissant bien ces gens comme étant ceux de son bouquet d'histoire, et détestant de faire perdre le grand Nobunaga contre ce sale Yoshimoto(?) à la voix fluette.

Durant ce temps, Videl finissait ses devoirs et son père commençait le souper, consciencieux, tentant de trouver une manière de vaincre culinairement le don cuisinier de la fameuse mère de Sangohan. Il était le numéro un du monde en Arts Martiaux… mais si vraiment cette Chichi était aussi bonne cuisinière, jamais il ne pourrait devenir numéro un en cuisine, son nouvel objectif de l'heure!

Enfin, Videl eut finit son devoir, ayant sauté les numéros qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et s'approcha des deux « enfants ». En voyant la difficulté de Sangohan, ne s'étant pas assez entraîner à jouer sur les jeux vidéo, elle se pencha sur Boo et lui proposa un marché. Aussitôt, ce dernier souria et Sangohan gagna presque aussitôt, provoquant une grande euphorie sur le jeune homme, sautillant et faisant une danse digne de ses futures figures à la Great Saïyaman. Videl le prit par le bras et lui proposa qu'il aille voir un film au cinéma, avant que le souper soit près. Sangohan demanda alors à Hercule si serait bientôt, doutant de ce que disait son ami, habituer que les repas soient servis, chez lui, à six heures et même cinq heures. Mais en voyant Hercule se débattre avec un morceau de viande dans sa poêle, il préféra le laisser et partir donc à la suite de Videl, prenant son porte feuille pour se payer leurs billets.

-Hé hé hé! Chocolat! s'exclama le gros bonhomme rose, courant et prenant un de ses joyaux brun de leurs contenants dans la cuisine.

-Hé! Pas avant le souper! répliqua Hercule, mais pas trop sévèrement, près à accepter s'il insistait, et à en prendre un lui aussi comme acceptation.

-Mais…! Videl a dit moi laisser gagner Sangohan et moi avoir droit chocolat! expliqua gentil bonhomme, l'air interrogatif, ne comprenant pas comment ça se faisait que sa fille quelque chose et qu'Hercule disait des choses contraires.

-… VIDEL! s'exclama le papa, sa fille mettait les bouchées double sur son engin afin de s'éloigner à temps.

Tout ça pour qu'ils puissent être seuls et qu'elle puisse alors lui faire la grande demande : s'il voulait sortir avec elle.

Car malgré son passé un peu loufoque et hors du commun… elle l'aimait énormément et savait qu'il était vraiment unique dans son genre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas agir stupidement en s'éternisant trop longtemps à déclarer « Nous ne sommes que des amis. » et risquer de se le faire prendre par des filles qui jugeraient plus vite la chance d'avoir Sangohan à leurs côtés. Non, personne ne lui prendra son ami… surtout qu'elle l'aimait tellement!


	8. Chapitre 8 La grande petite demande

**Chapitre 8 : La grande petite demande**

-… Ce film était bon! commenta Sangohan, ayant beaucoup aimer ce documentaire sur les îles Galápagos (Vendus à Walt Mart et un peu partout!).

-… Ouais, c'était divertissant, expliqua Videl, un peu morose, conduisant lentement son vaisseau à basse altitude, déconcentrée un peu sur les mots qu'elle mettait en ordre afin de trouver la meilleure manière de le lui demander.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi? »

Ça y est! Elle avait trouver la meilleure manière! Ça n'en disait pas trop gros, ça ne lui promettait pas une adoration ou une envie de lui, c'était seulement une question, passablement importante, qu'elle pourrait dissimuler en expliquant que c'était comme ça que son père avait invité sa mère, et commencer à raconter l'histoire de ses parents et de elle-même, si jamais, bien sûr, Sangohan ne comprenait pas la question qui lui était destiné et s'il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir avec elle.

-… Bon… … …, fit-elle, se demandant si c'était le moment, si c'était le bon moment, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-… il fait beau, ce soir! tu sais, le soir, on voit souvent…!

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi? coupa-t-elle, stresser.

Aussitôt, elle ramena ses yeux sur la route et vit qu'elle avait malencontreusement changée de voie et qu'elle se faisait maintenant éclairé par un camion routier. Aussitôt, elle remonta en pic, surprenant une nouvelle fois Sangohan, et stabilisa l'engin à quarante mètres du sol. Elle dirigea une nouvelle fois son regard sur lui et remarqua, avec une certaine gêne et espoir, qu'il respirait à grandes goulées, comme s'il fut paniquer.

-Mais… Nous sortons déjà ensemble! expliqua-t-il, se calmant peu à peu de la débarquer qu'ils avaient faillit prendre, parlant par là du cinéma.

-Non… Je veux dire…! Sortir ensemble… comme changer… notre stade d'amitié! expliqua-t-elle gauchement, se sentant atrocement gourde après ça.

-Oh… Tu veux dire… Comme quand… Comme si tu venais me rendre une visite et rester un moment chez moi, comme je le fais, là? fit-il, tentant de saisir de quoi elle voulait parler.

Si elle avait parler de fiancement, il aurait compris. Mais Videl n'était pas du genre ni à l'âge de penser à ça. Elle voulait juste… savoir si, pour lui aussi, elle était spécial et aurait apprécier que leurs liens s'approfondisse.

-Oui… Oui, en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-elle, quoi qu'ayant l'étrange sensation que son innocence le faisait mal comprendre quoi elle voulait parler.

-Hum… Mais… ma maison est toute petite! commença-t-il, bien que son cœur aurait voulu qu'elle vienne.

Mais selon sa tête, c'était une mauvaise idée. Videl avait une grande maison, elle. Mais lui… Où la ferait-elle dormir?

-Et donc… Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble? demanda-t-elle, semblant comprendre par ses scrupules qu'il la trouvait chouette comme ami, mais que pour petite amie, il ne se sentait pas près… ou plutôt, il ne l'aimait pas comme telle.

Soudain, il saisit de quoi voulait parler Videl et se mit à rougir.

-Oh…Sortir? Sortir… comme petit ami et petite amie? fit-il, sentant ses mains devenir molle, baissant des yeux, sentant le rouge monté à ses joues hâlés.

-Ça ne te dit rien? fit-elle, un peu désapointé.

-N… Non! Je veux dire… J'aimerais beaucoup ça… Si toi, tu m'aimes bien, comme moi… je t'apprécie beaucoup!

-… Tu « m'apprécie »? se fâcha-t-elle, auriant apprécier entendre autre chose que ça.

Sur ce, elle redémarra en trombe le vaisseau, le partant à toute vitesse, allant plus vite que la bourrasque. Sangohan s'agrippa à son siège, crispé et effrayé. Même s'il était catapulté du vaisseau à cette vitesse, il n'aurait rien. Il était plutôt effrayé de la fureur de son amie et se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

-Mais… Apprécier…! C'est bien! répliqua-t-il, la trouvant difficile et qu'elle se fâcha pour rien.

Elle lâcha subitement le guidon et se retourna vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

-Idiot! Je t'aime, moi! s'exclama-t-elle, le saisissant par les épaules, triste et contrarié qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose.

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaircit, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, il remarqua par la visière en arrière de la tête de son amie les rochers de la falaise s'approchant d'eux à toute vitesse.

BAMMM!

L'engin se fracassa contre la falaise, Sangohan ayant échappé à la catastrophe, enserrant Videl par la taille, cette dernière presque recroquevillé sur lui, prit par surprise par son ami et surtout par ce énorme bruit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, vit avec stupeur son vaisseau détruit mais remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à l'intérieur, elle remonta son regard vers son sauveur. Et là, elle vit ses yeux heureux et rieur, son sourire franc, mais il régnait sur tout son visage une lueur bienheureuse toute nouvelle.

-Ne te met donc pas dans cette état! fit-il, comme si elle venait encore de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Je t'aime, moi aussi!

Sur ce, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle se demanda si elle était morte et au ciel ou si c'était un rêve. Mais quand une pluie fine se mit à tomber sur ce charmant nouveau petit couple, elle réalisa que c'était vrai, et répondu à son baiser, timidement.

Mais enfin, son vœu s'était réalisé!

≤†≥

Hercule commençait à s'inquiéter. Ça faisait une heure et 50 minutes que sa fille et son ami étaient partie. Il se demandait comme il avait pu ne pas les voir partir, et se demanda si vraiment le jeune homme était un correct individu.

-Mangeons! s'exclama Boo, levant sa fourchette… et la rentrant dans la table de bois, Hercule ayant tirer son assiette sous son regard plein d'une stupeur et d'une peine immense.

-Non! Pas toute suite! … Videl ne tardera pas!

-Videl ci, Videl ça! Mais Videl, pas là! Et moi, j'ai faim! commenta le gros monstre rose, son ventre grognant, Bé aussi démontrant un certain manque d'énergie, bien qu'il n'aille rien fait de particulier de la journée.

-… Bon, d'accord, manger donc! Mais moi…, commença Hercule, préoccupé, se levant de table, … moi, je vais les attendre!

-… , fit Boo, ayant presque perdu son envie de manger devant son air grave. Hercule! Toi pas être dans ton assiette!

-… mais Boo, commença-t-il, en soupirant, croyant qu'il parlait du terre à terre. Je ne pourrais pas _rentrer_ dans mon assiette!

-…, fit son ami rose, le dévisageant sans rien dire et ce dernier réalisait que c'était qu'il se souciait de lui.

-Oh! … Mouais, bon… Et bien, Videl, ça fait longtemps… et partir avec un garçon…! commença-t-il, inquiet.

-…Mais je suis un garçon et tu viens avec moi! expliqua-t-il, pensant qu'ils étaient presque inséparables, peu importe où ils allaient.

-… non, mais c'est différent! Videl n'est qu'une jeune fille! Une adolescente n'ayant jamais vu le grand monde…! continua le papa inquiet.

-Oh, c'est vrai! Elle n'est pas de ta race! se rappela Boo, affichant un air tout souriant.

Ça expliqua beaucoup de chose!

Alors qu'Hercule pouffait de rire, étant en partie d'accord avec son grand mangeur d'ami, Videl revint, mouillé, Sangohan à sa suite, tout deux rougissant pour des riens et se tenant bien droit face à Hercule, comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise.

-… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? demanda-t-il, soulevant un sourcil accusateur.

-Ben… Monsieur Hercule…! commença Sangohan, gêné mais près à la demande cérémonial à son « beau-père ». Je vous demande, en sachant que cela va vous faire un choc et que vous pourriez penser que je ne mérites pas votre fille vu mes antécédents de gens aux revenus moyens, si vous accepteriez que je sortes avec votre fille.

-… C'est bien demandé! avoua l'homme d'expérience, mais secouant son crâne, réalisant ce que ça voulait dire, tournant un visage effarouché à sa fille, cette dernière trouvant que Sangohan en faisait un peu trop, surtout la courbette! Videl! Ne me dit pas…!

-… J'aime Sangohan, c'est pas un mal! répliqua-t-elle, son père manquant s'écrouler, tellement secouer qu'il était.

-Oh… Ohhh! fit le pauvre papa, Boo accourant et Bé aussi, l'épaulant de leurs mieux, l'empêchant de se coucher sur la carpette.

-Videl! … C'Est quoi, aimer? demanda Boo, étonner, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire. OH! Tu aimes Sangohan? Cool! C'est donc ton bon ami!

-Ou… Oui, si on veut! répliqua-t-elle, alors que Sangohan était époustouflé devant son esprit simple qui réglait bien des choses pour tout le monde.

-Je suis content pour toi! Hercule aussi, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait! Hé hé! Et j'étais très content! expliqua Boo, en riant de bonheur à ce souvenir.

Videl dévisagea son père, se demandant si… Mais Hercule se remit debout, scandaliser que sa fille puisse s'imaginer quoi que se soit!

-Allons! C'est différent! Moi, j'ai dit ça, parce que je le considérais comme un ami! Mais toi… jeune fille…! grogna-t-il, retrouvant des traits de visage fâché et rougit sous cette émotion dévastatrice.

-Monsieur Hercule! C'est de ma faute! répliqua Sangohan, se mettant face à Videl comme pour protéger, son amour lui faisait signe de ne pas faire ça.

Elle était assez grande pour faire comprendre à son père qu'elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-Très bien, jeune homme! Un combat d'arts martiaux, ça te dit? s'exclama-t-il, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais un pet incongru le fit passer pour un vrai Clown, Boo tapant des mains, croyant qu'il avait fait exprès et le trouvant très drôle.

-Ouaf! fit le chien vers Videl, lui donnant sa balle.

Mais elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas pour qu'elle le lui lance. Elle sourit, jeta un regard furieux sur son père dont Sangohan jugeait avec inquiétude, ne voulant pas se battre contre lui vu qu'il était beaucoup trop fort. Mais pour Videl…!

Bang! Hercule fut à moitié assommé par la balle en caoutchouc du chien. Il se redressa, se frottant la tête et vit avec horreur que c'était sa fille l'invisgatrice, et qu'elle s'était mise devant lui, surpassant Sangohan, l'air sérieux et déterminée, déclarant :

-Si tu veux une bataille, tu l'auras! Mais seulement avec moi!

-Quoi?

-En passant… Sangohan est plus fort que moi! Ce qui veut dire que si je te bats… il est automatiquement plus fort que toi! expliqua-t-elle, trouvant ainsi un bon moyen de rabattre le caquet de son père.

-Mais… Mais c'est impossible, ma puce! Tu ne peux pas…! commença-t-il, ne se voyant pas taper sa chère fille…

Elle lui donna un gigantesque coup de poing dans le visage. Hercule revola dans le mur. Elle le poursuivit, furieuse contre lui et sa manie de tout contrôlé autour de lui, se croyant même capable de régenté sa vie! Elle allait lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir en humiliation!

-Videl! Calme-toi! Arrête, tu vas le tuer! s'exclama Sangohan, arrivant derrière elle et l'immobilisant le plus délicatement possible.

La jeune dame se figea sous ses paroles et baissa les yeux sur son père. Effectivement, il était mal en point. En diressait qu'un troupeau de bœuf lui avait passé sur le corps. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lever une seule fois son poing pourtant rapide sur elle. Était-elle aussi forte que ça?

-HERCULE! s'écria Boo, pleurant, touchant son ami pour le soigner.

Il se redressa prestement, en pleine forme, mais effrayer par sa fille, la suppliant de ne plus frapper son vieux papa, qu'il serait plus gentil à l'avenir, qu,il ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et Sangohan le trouva pitoyable, mais mignon dans le sens que c'était le papa à Videl.

-O.K. Tu vas arrêter de régenté ma vie! s'exclama-t-elle, son père hochant de la tête, son nez coulant, toujours mort de peur. Tu vas arrêter de me mettre dans le ridicule devant mes amis! Tu ne montreras plus mes photos quand j'étais bébé! Tu vas te calmer et arrêter de sortir avec n'importe quelles jolies femmes! Et finalement, tu vas me laisser sortir avec Sangohan sans discuter!

Sur ce point, Hercule faillit riposter, mais devant le Ki montant en flèche, il optempéra, trop effrayé pour protester. Boo l'encouragea à voir le bon côté des choses.

-Tu as maintenant un Super Saiyan, tu sais, ses gars aux cheveux dorés quand il augmente leur niveau, parmi tes connaissances proches! expliqua-t-il.

La machoire inférieur d'Hercule rejoignit le sol, devant Sangohan, qui pour prouver ce fait, changea ses cheveux de couleur.

-Ben oui… Je suis le fils de Sangoku, celui qui a vaincu le méchant Kid Boo! expliqua-t-il, gêné de se faire autant dévisagé et regarder comme s'il était un monstre.

-A… Argh! fit-il, en s'imaginant ce qui lui serait arrivé, s'il se serait battu contre le nouveau petit copain de sa fille. Bien… Bienvenue dans la famille Satan!

Sur ce, il lui serra la main, tentant d'être aimable et joyeux, puis le devenant réellement.

À mesure que le reste de la semaine de visite de Sangohan passa, il réalisa que c'était un gentil garçon très intelligent et polie, mais possédant une force surhumaine. Il se dit avec orgueil, le dernier soir où il couchait chez eux, que ses petits enfants seraient les plus puissants êtres de la terre, grâce à cette union. Il en rit à s'en étouffer avec son cigare, tellement il rit, sous le regard inquiet de Sangohan et celui honteux de sa fille, semblant se douter l'idée qu'il lui avait passé dans l'esprit.

-Chaque chose en son temps! avait-elle répliqué, son père se calmant, se demandant même si ça irait aussi loin que ça.

Car elle savait que comparé à toutes les autres femmes de la terre, il y en avait beaucoup, et rien ne prouvait que Sangohan ne chercherait pas une femme plus intelligente pour fonder une famille. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Elle replongea la tête dans son cahier d'algèbre et demanda de l'aide de temps en temps à Sangohan, désirant se montrer à l'égal de son petit ami, afin de ne pas lui faire honte.

Si Sangohan avait su ses pensées, il lui aurait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à changer ou se forcer, que malgré toutes ses qualités, il avait des défauts, et qu'elle était déjà adorable de l'accepter comme petit ami, malgré son passé loufoque.

Ils auront certainement cette conversation… bientôt!


	9. Chapitre 9 Réactions des parents

**Chapitre 9 : La réaction des parents de Sangohan et Sangoten! **

Videl raccompagna Sangohan chez lui. Il tarda autant pour le retour que pour l'aller, mais cette fois, c'était différent : il voulait passé le plus de temps avec sa copine!

Sa petite amie! Il se demandait comment il annoncerait la nouvelle à ses parents et amis. Mais enfin… il était heureux, très heureux d'avoir Videl comme petite amie, et cela, personne ne pourrait gâcher ce bonheur!

Enfin…!

S'il savait que sa mère avait donner presque le total d'une somme gastronomiquement immangeable mais surtout délectable, dans le sens qu'on la savoure pour dix vies…!, s'il savait qu'elle l'avait donner à Dieu pour qu'il refasse son temple pour y demeurer…! Serait-il content de n'avoir pas eu son mot à dire dans l'utilisation de cette somme faramineuse lui étant au premier abord destiné?

≤†≥

-Tu as fait quoi? s'indigna son père, n'en revenant pas de ce que lui disait son enfant. Tu… Tu as oser? Sans l'avis de personne ici? Sans même mon avis!

L'individu pour ainsi dire gronder se fit tout petit dans sa propre maison. Quand son père se mettait en colère…!

-Tu devrais avoir honte! Une telle décision…! sans même la moindre dose, sans qu'on s'en soit concerté…!

Sangohan arriva sur les entrefaites et fut étonné de voir son grand-père gronder aussi férocement sa mère, qui semblait soudain si petite et si faible, comparé à l'imposant Gyumao.

Une chance pour elle que Sangoku était à ces côtés! Ce dernier défendait sa décision, en ayant même concerté, lui, avec elle, et avait été très content qu'ils puissent ainsi venir en aide à Dende et ses voisins, surtout après le cadeau grandiose et démesuré que leur avait fait Piccolo, grâce à une touche toute spéciale de Dende de « Je vois… Je vois… Je vois le numéro gagnant! »

-… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Sangohan, commençant à regretter d'être revenu chez lui.

(Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de rentré chez soit quand c'est le chahut et la discorde! Je précise que j'ai souvent eu une grosse tristesse emplissant mon cœur quand je revenais de mes marches ou sorties, sachant quand franchissant le seuil, mes oreilles seraient emplis du bruit des cries et querelles entre mon frère et ma mère. Mais enfin… Une vie de famille n'est jamais parfaite! Mais quand un individu vous bat ou qu'un autre est mesquin de son propre chef, il faut en parler! Bon, retournons à l'histoire!)

Chichi se redressa, les yeux emplies de larmes, et elle se mit à chialer généreusement, expliquant sa folie de ses derniers actes. Sangohan ne répondit rien, répliquant à sa mère tirant sur sa veste, à moitié écrouler, sous le regard inquiet de Sangoku et désespéré de son père, qu'il avait à faire, qu'il ne serait pas long. Mais avec un visage si sérieux!

Quand il s'en alla, Chichi se remit à pleurer, étant certaine que son fils ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler de sa vie. Sangoku tenta de lui remonter le moral, en lui montrant des tas de beaux morceaux de viande que lui et Sangoten, ce dernier étant aller voir son ami Croco, ils avaient pêcher la semaine dernière et congelé dans leur frigo à grandes tailles, pour trois estomacs Saiyans.

≤†≥

Sangohan arriva à la tour, appelant bien fort;

-DENDE! MISTER POPO! PICCOLO!

-Nous ne sommes pas sourd! répliqua doucement Mister Popo, mangeant des chips en regardant la télé du cable dans le petit salon, l'entré y faisant une belle vue.

Sangohan entra, s'assit sur le petit divan, se releva et mit de côté une peluche Namek, la regardant comme si c'était un extraterrestre (Hé hé hé!) et demanda où étaient les Nameks.

-… Ils sont en très de s'affronter afin de savoir s'ils devraient accepter ou non le cadeau que leur a fait ta mère! …Il sont en bas! expliqua l'homme noir en pointant des escaliers, assez calmement, coin que le tapotement de son pied sur le plancher dans un rythme distinct révélait une certaine dose de stresse.

« Oh non! Ils ne sont pas en très de se battre? » se demanda Sangohan, dévalant les marches, croyant retrouver ses pauvres amis, époumoner et sanglant de leur sang violet, prenant une pause pour recommencer leurs danses meurtrières…

… mais les retrouva plutôt en très de se combattre dans un jeu d'échec, Sangohan s'enfargeant et s'étalant de stupeur devant cette scène peu coutume, ayant craint pour le rien, attirant du même coup le regard des deux joueurs expérimentés.

-Hum? Sangohan? demanda Piccolo, étonné de le voir là.

-Ça va? demanda Dende, se levant pour aller l'aider… quand il remarqua le regard mauvais de Piccolo.

Craignant trop qu'il tente de tricher alors que son attention serait ailleurs, il se rassit, maudissant son adversaire d'avoir l'esprit malin en lui.

Sangohan alla les rejoindre, regarda le jeu, et déclara enfin :

-Je suis très content que maman est aille fait pour vous!

C'en fut trop pour Piccolo. Il se redressa d'un bloc, renversant la plate de forme qui te tenait le jeu et déclara, furieux :

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Cet argent était pour toi, pas pour nous!

-Piccolo! Jamais je n'aurais acceptez de l'argent gagner à un gros lot, surtout si ce n'est pas le hasard qui me faisait gagnant mais Dieu! Tu devrais plus te soucier de son avis! C'est aussi ton dieu à toi! répliqua du tac au tac Sangohan.

Les deux êtres d'une grandeur plus semblable semblaient se combattre du regard, et Dende sua à grosses gouttes, n'auriant pas apprécier qu'ils se battent vraiment dans son sous-sol. Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur leur respective figure et ils se mirent à ricaner puis à rire bien fort à la chose.

Et c'est ainsi donc que le problème du palais fut arranger. Sangohan réussit à convaincre Piccolo que se qu'avait dit sa mère était faux, qu'il avait un compte en banque plein d'argent… et qu'au pire, il pourrait toujours demander au père de son amie de lui faire un près, car dès qu'il serait scientifique, il pourrait facilement remboursé les dettes qu'il aurait pour atteindre cette job importante.

Piccolo fut curieux de savoir qui était ce fameux ami, mais quand il appris que c'était la fille d'Hercule, il ne s'en soucia plus du tout, malgré les termes élogieux que lui racontait Sangohan, encore pleinement enchanté d'avoir comme petite amie Videl.

-Toi, tu es amoureux! s'exclama Mister Popo, en fin connaisseur, faisant mine d'être le plus grand des sages, avec ces yeux plissés et son sourire franc.

Les deux Nameks se paralysèrent d'angoisse… et décidèrent de dire adieux à Sangohan, ne comprenant pas surtout, ne voulant pas comprendre de quoi parlait Mister Popo, allant à leur petite vie tranquille d'entraînement et de prière. Le jeune homme, gêné mais bavard, pu alors plus profondément parler de son amie à Mister Popo, et ce dernier lui conseil sur ce qu'il devrait faire dans le futur, couci-couça.

≤†≥

Mais les parents de Sangohan ne réagirent pas pareillement aux gens du ciel quand il leur annonça la nouvelle.

-Wah! C'est génial, Sangohan!

-Quand est-ce, pour les fiançailles? demanda Krilin, plein d'humour.

-Arrête! Il est trop jeune pour ça! répliqua Bulma, ne croyant pas au mariage.

-Est-ce qu'elle est méchante avec toi et te manipule ou t'as déjà sauter dessus pour que tu prennes ce genre de décision? demanda Chichi avec intérêt et fureur.

-Elle est où, la bouffe à Croco? demanda Sangoten, fouillant les bagages de son frère.

-Vous allez arrêtez de l'enterrer sous vos propos? s'énerva C-18, malade depuis qu'elle avait su que grâce à son amitié avec dieu, il avait gagné 6 000 000 000 pièces.

Elle tentait donc de gagner sa sympathie pour qu'ainsi, elle se rapproche de Dieu. Krilin avait beau eu lui dire qu'il était lui aussi un ami à Dende, quand elle lui avait demander s'il pourrait le convaincre de faire pareille chose pour eux, il avait palit et bégayer que jamais il ne profiterait de sa bonne relation avec lui pour avoir une pareille cadeau. Elle le boudait depuis lors.

-Où la bouffe de ta femme, Carrot? s'énerva Végéta.

« … J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la fête anniversaire de mon père! » pensa Sangohan, un peu gêné que tous avait entendu la nouvelle, quand il était rentrer en l'annonçant fièrement.

Mais Gyumao était tout content de la chose, en oubliant même sa fureur contre sa fille, et comme Hercule, pensait à la descendance que ça ferait, et s'orgueilleurdisait que son petit-fils aille pu avoir une ligner avec la fille du champion du monde en arts martiaux.

« La richesse familiale sera garder! » pensa-t-il, pensant que la perte d'argent que sa fille et son gendre ne serait rien, comparé à l'apport d'argent que le mariage de son petit fils et future petite fille ferait.

-On n'est pas encore rendu à cette étape! s'exclama Sangohan, ayant eu le même don de prescience de son amie, surtout en voyant le signe de $.$ dans les yeux de son papi.

Tous rirent à la chose, sauf Végéta et Sangoku, qui mangeaient comme vingt ours

Une chance que la bouffe, il y en avait!

Comme un belle avenir en vu pour tout le monde!

Hé hé!

Fin!

(J'avoue, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de querelle entre parents, enfants! Sorry! J'ai suivi l'histoire comme je l'ai sentit venir aux bouts de mes doigts. Hum… Je sais, ça paraît facile, comme ça. Mais c'est pas aussi fafa que ça à l'air! Bon… Si vous avez aimer cette histoire, aller voir les autres de DBZ, en particulier les couples ou bonhomme que vous aimez! Si vous allez dans ceux qui vous vous préoccupez moins, j'avoue, je ne me force pas pour y faire intégrer Sangoku et les autres héros de l'histoire. O.K.? Bien compris!

À plein d'autres histoires drôles, amusantes, tristes, dramatiques… délicieuses, quoi? )

Bye bye!


End file.
